


On the other side of the rift

by Lanae



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Parce que l'apparition de mutants aux quatre coins de la planète n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait que des monstres hauts comme des immeubles apparaissent de nulle part et attaquent la terre.Il fallait au moins ces deux événements pour faire se rencontrer Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).



> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Je sais ce que vous allez dire, encore un nouveau projet. Ou encore une nouvel AU PAcific Rim. Comme vous voulez.
> 
> Ben oui que voulez vous, je trouve l'idée de dérive absolument géniale. Et puis des robots géants qui combattent des monstres ! Comment résister ? Il n'y a besoin de rien de plus pour que j'achète.
> 
> Et puis Nalou, la merveilleuse Nalou, en avait envie. Et j'adore écrire des textes pour les copines. Alors voilà, je te l'ai écrite ma chérie. J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.
> 
> Je vais honteusement copier - coller la petite explication que j'avais déjà mis dans Au milieu de la plaine enneigée pour ceux ne connaissant pas le film Pacific Rim.
> 
> Il y a des monstres géants (les Kaijus) qui sortent d'une faille dans le pacifique. Pour les combattre (et éviter de détruire notre planète à coups de bombe H), des scientifiques ont créé des robots géants (les Jaeger). Ils sont pilotés depuis l'intérieur par un homme lié à la machine (le drift ou dérive). Sauf que la charge neuronale est trop importante et le pauvre pilote se retrouve avec le cerveau qui lui coule par les oreilles. Un petit génie a eu l'idée de former un pont neuronal entre deux pilotes et d'envoyer la paire dans le Jaeger : ils se partagent la charge et leur cerveau reste en état de marche.
> 
> Bien entendu, j'ai un peu adapté le principe au fandom.
> 
> A noter que même si j'aime beaucoup le film et l'ai vu plusieurs fois, je ne suis pas une spécialiste et que des erreurs peuvent s'être glissées dans cette fic.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Charles Xavier, brillant professeur à l'université d'Oxford, était en train de mener son cours de génétique appliquée quand il sentit une puissante vague psychique l'entourer. La source de la perturbation était éloignée, mais sa force le fit grimacer.

Peu de choses étaient capables de passer à travers les barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de son esprit et l'inquiétude l'accompagna jusqu'à la fin de son exposé sur les différentes mutations du gène EYCL1.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce cours était de ceux qui amenaient le plus de questions. Le fait qu'il ai lieu au début du semestre et les applications directes de ce gêne dans les phénotypes intéressaient de nombreux étudiants. Il était donc pratiquement dix-neuf heures quand il put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Il commença par enlever son épais manteau et se préparer une tasse de thé.

Après une première vague puissante, la singularité psychique n'avait pas totalement disparu et il avait tenté durant tout l'après-midi de localiser son origine. Est-ce un nouveau mutant ? Il n'avait pas détecté de pensées ou de conscience derrière la pression exercée sur ses barrières, mais il ne pouvait être certain de rien. Quelques mutants avaient la capacité de bloquer sa télépathie. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais existaient bel et bien.

Peut-être la distance - la source semblait provenir de quelque part dans le Pacifique - émoussait ses propres pouvoirs. Le Cérébro devrait être capable d'arranger ça. Mais pour cela, il devait joindre Hank et il savait que leur conversation allait durer des heures.

Une fois sa théière pleine de liquide fumant, il l'emmena dans son salon et la déposa sur la table la plus proche de son fauteuil préféré. Il s'assit et sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Hank décrocha à la première sonnerie.

"Tu l'as senti ?"

Charles sourit. Son ami était un scientifique et chercheur passionné. Au point d'en oublier parfois les bonnes manières.

"Bonjour, Hank."

"Oh oui… désolé. Bonjour Charles. C'est la folie ici, depuis que les capteurs se sont affolés en début d'après-midi."

"Vous savez ce que c'est ?"

"Absolument pas. Mais la source se trouve au milieu du Pacifique. Nous recevons des relevés de différents laboratoires disséminés dans le monde. Le professeur MacTaggert est actuellement avec trois hommes dans son bureau. Ils ne se sont pas présentés, mais ça sent le gouvernement à plein nez."

Charles fronça des sourcils. Il n'était jamais bon que ces gens là mettent le nez dans les affaires mutantes.

Heureusement, le laboratoire dans lequel se trouvait Hank avait les accréditations nécessaires pour travailler sur les sujets les plus secrets. Et le scientifique ne se gênait pas pour prévenir Charles quand c'était nécessaire. Ça leur permettait de garder un peu d'avance sur ceux qui voulaient gérer "le problème mutant" en les fichant ou les emprisonnant tous.

Si la singularité provenait d'un mutant, il était important qu'ils le retrouvent et le contactent avant qu'une quelconque agence gouvernementale ne lui mette la main dessus.

"J'aurai besoin d'utiliser le Cerebro."

"Je m'en doutais, j'ai libéré mon emploi du temps de demain. Ça irait ?"

"Je serai à ton labo pour huit heure. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre."

"Je vais de toute façon passer la nuit ici. La quantité de données à trier et étudier est impressionnante. Tu verrais ces ondes phi et gamma. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a provoquées, mais c'est un phénomène puissant."

Charles sirota son thé en écoutant son ami lui faire part de ses informations et hypothèses. Il ne raccrochèrent que lorsque le professeur MacTaggert entra dans le bureau de Hank.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la nuit était tombée pendant qu'ils discutaient. Il sortit quelques restes de son frigo qu'il mangea rapidement. Son mal de crâne n'avait fait qu'empirer et il prit un cachet d'aspirine et renforça ses barrières psychiques avant d'aller se coucher.

**ooOoo**

Erik Lehnsherr se réveilla en sursaut.

Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que ce qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil n'était pas une modification du champs magnétique autour de lui, mais une perturbation plus lointaine et beaucoup plus puissante.

Le cœur battant encore la chamade - lui et son équipe n'étaient pas dans la partie la plus sûre du monde - il vérifia que chacune des billes de métal qu'il disséminait chaque soir autour de leur camp était bien à sa place.

Une fois rassuré qu'ils n'étaient pas attaqués, il se recoucha sur sa palette. C'était le quart d'Azazel, puis ce serait celui d'Emma. Il avait encore quelques heures de repos devant lui, mais l'adrénaline n'avait pas totalement quitté son corps.

Il sentait quelque chose à la limite de son pouvoir, un changement, une perturbation dans le champs magnétique terrestre, mais il était incapable d'en trouver la nature exacte et encore moins la source. La colère et la rage qui l'aidaient habituellement à se concentrer, à tirer le meilleur parti de ses capacités n'étaient pas assez puissantes à cet instant.

Il se retourna sur son matelas de fortune. Les températures étaient descendues durant la nuit, mais l'humidité rendait l'atmosphère lourde, limite irrespirable. Le vent qui faisait bruisser les feuilles les plus hautes n'atteignait pas leur position au sol et l'épaisse tente dans laquelle ils s'étaient abrités pour la nuit ne faisait qu'empirer la sensation d'étouffement.

Il aurait préféré dormir à la belle étoile. Mais la faune de la jungle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était trop dangereuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire piquer ou mordre.

Il détestait les missions dans ces pays chauds. Il détestait les missions tout court. Mais Shaw lui donnait accès à des ressources qu'il n'aurait pas sans lui. Des ressources qui lui avait déjà permis de retrouver plusieurs des assassins de sa femme et de sa fille.

C'était la seule chose qui le faisait encore tenir. Sa vengeance.

Ce sentiment le brûlait. Incendiant tout le reste sur son passage. Coupant tous les ponts qui l'avaient lié à ses proches, à son pays, à sa vie. Empêchant que de nouveaux soient construits. Il n'était maintenant plus qu'un combattant, un mercenaire, même pas un soldat, se rendant où on lui disait, exécutant ses ordres, quels qu'ils soient.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva silencieusement. Il ne dormirait plus, autant permettre au reste de son équipe de se reposer.

Il rejoignit Azazel.

Son subordonné était assis devant le petit feu de camps qu'ils avaient pris le risque d'allumer. Ils étaient assez loin dans la jungle, à plusieurs kilomètres de toute habitation. Leur présence resterait secrète. Et ils en avaient tous assez de manger leurs rations froides.

Ils avaient enfin reçu les information qui leur manquaient plus tôt dans la soirée. Demain ils lèveraient le camp. Demain ils finiraient cette mission. Demain, après ce qui serait probablement un énième massacre, ils rentreraient.

Shaw lui avait promis quelques jours de liberté à leur retour.

Il envoya Azazel se coucher d'un simple signe de tête. Ils avaient l'habitude de ne pas discuter ses ordres. Ils 'avaient appris de la manière forte.

Moins de cinq minutes après avoir émergé de la tente, Erik était à nouveau seul. Il sortit la pièce qui l'accompagnait partout et utilisa son pouvoir pour la faire glisser d'un doigt à l'autre, de sa main gauche à la droite.

La singularité magnétique était toujours présente à la frontière de son esprit et elle ne disparut pas une seule fois durant tout le reste de la nuit.


	2. Entrer dans la bataille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Me revoilà avec le second chapitre.
> 
> Merci de l'accueil que vous avez réservé au prologue. Ma Nalou, j'espère vraiment que ça va continuer à te plaire.
> 
> Je me suis bien amusée à trouver des noms pour les Jaegers et à former les équipes. Par contre, j'ai bien galeré à trouver une raison derrière le pont neuronal. Parce que dans le film, ils t'annoncent ça comme une vérité, mais qui a bien pu avoir cette idée ? Et comment la mettre en oeuvre ? J'espère que la raison que j'ai choisie ne vous paraîtra pas trop tirée par les cheveux.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Charles voyait approcher l'immense bâtiment fortifié depuis la fenêtre de son hélicoptère.

Hank l'avait appelé la veille, épuisé et à bout de nerf, et lui avait demandé son aide. À la différence de son ami, il avait toujours refusé de travailler pour le gouvernement. Mais avec ce qu'il se passait depuis l'ouverture de la faille, il avait mis ses réserves de côté et avait accepté de se rendre au centre de recherche et de défense de la côte pacifique.

Il avait atterri dans la nuit sur un petit aéroport militaire et était monté immédiatement dans l'hélicoptère au bord duquel il se trouvait actuellement.

Il avait assisté Hank à plusieurs reprises dans ses recherches, le Cerebro avait servi de modèle pour les premiers essais d'interface pilote / Jaeger. Pourtant, il avait toujours refusé de voir son nom associé de près ou de loin aux découvertes du jeune scientifique.

Mais ça allait changer sous peu.

Son ami l'attendait à quelques mètres de l'helipad et, après les salutations d'usage, l'emmena immédiatement dans son laboratoire.

La pièce avait une vue imprenable sur le hangar qui abritait les Jaegers, ces montagnes d'acier qui arrivaient à rivaliser avec les Kaijus que la faille crachait à intervalles réguliers. Que le monde ai réussi à mettre au point et à fabriquer ces monstres de technologie en si peu de temps l'étonnait autant qu'il l'inquiétait. La situation devait avoir été jugée suffisamment grave pour que tous les pays s'unissent contre ce nouveau danger.

Il prit quelques instant afin d'observer les gens qui s'affairaient en bas : mécaniciens, hydrauliciens, électroniciens, ingénieurs … tout le monde travaillait dans la même optique, vers le même but. L'atmosphère générale de concentration et de volonté de faire au mieux était agréable et il la laissa traverser ses barrières.

Mais Hank était bien trop agité pour qu'il puisse en profiter pleinement. Charles se tourna donc vers son ami et posa sa première question :

"Bien, maintenant que je suis là, recommence tout depuis le début. Vous avez des problèmes de surcharge pour le cerveau de vos pilotes, c'est ça ?"

"Exactement. Afin de fonctionner, les données doivent circuler dans les deux sens, du pilote vers le Jaeger et du Jaeger vers son pilote. Pas de soucis au niveau de la machine, mais l'afflux de données est trop important pour le cerveau humain. Nous avons eu des saignements et les scanners nous ont montré des dommages dans certaines zones de leur cortex. Je sais que les russes ont choisi de passer outre, mais je ne peux pas envoyer ces hommes à une mort certaine. La fin ne justifie pas les moyens."

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Charles avait accepté de venir. L'éthique de Hank prenait toujours le pas sur son appétit scientifique. Dans n'importe quelle situation, il ferait passer l'humain - qu'il soit mutant ou pas - avant toute avancée, aussi importante soit-elle.

"Nous avons le même problème avec le Cerebro. Mais les barrières autour de ton esprit te permettent de filtrer ce retour, de te protéger. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à comment le limiter, c'était inutile. Et pratiquement impossible. À chaque fois que l'on essaie d'abaisser son niveau, la connexion se coupe complètement. Et sans les informations qui proviennent de son Jaeger, le pilote est incapable de le diriger. Nous sommes dans une impasse. La dernière piste envisagée pour le moment est de partager la charge neuronale entre deux cerveaux. Les niveaux devraient être supportables ainsi. Et c'est là où j'ai besoin de toi, je ne sais pas comment permettre à deux esprits de se connecter ensemble et de donner les mêmes ordres aux même moment."

"C'est peu probable que cela fonctionne, Hank. Pas sans télépathie."

Hank soupira.

"Je sais. Mais c'est notre seule piste pour le moment. Nous avons épuisé toutes les autres. J'ai bidouillé une interface qui permettrait de lier deux cerveaux, de créer une sorte de pont, mais je ne veux pas le tester sur mes pilotes. Je ne veux pas le tester tout court. Pas sur quelqu'un sans pouvoir en tout cas. Si je rate mon coup, si quelqu'un se transforme en légume, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience."

"Tu veux que je te serve de cobaye ?"

Charles avait énoncé un fait, mais Hank grimaça.

"Oui. Mais pas seulement. Tu en connais plus que quiconque sur l'esprit humain, Charles. Il n'y a pas que la partie technologique à prendre en compte. Il faut également un support mental au pont neuronal et je pense que tu es le plus à même de trouver cette base."

"On commence quand ?"

"Tout de suite. Mais avant, je dois te montrer tes quartiers et le professeur MacTaggert voulait te voir. Elle fait le lien entre l'équipe scientifique et les militaires qui dirigent cette base. On ne fera rien sans son autorisation."

Charles avait espéré repousser ce moment. Son histoire avec Moira MacTaggert était terminée depuis longtemps, pourtant il restait une petite étincelle que Charles était incapable de totalement éteindre.

Il soupira et suivit son ami dans le dédale de couloirs et de salles qui formaient le complexe américain anti-Kaiju de la côte pacifique.

**ooOoo**

Il leur avait fallu plusieurs semaines mais ils finirent par trouver une solution.

Hank s'était servi de Charles pour améliorer son interface homme/machine. Ce dernier s'était même retrouvé à piloter un des Jaegers. Il n'avait pas pu refuser quand il parut évident qu'il était le seul capable de le faire sans endommager son cerveau. Il n'était pas un combattant, ne l'avait jamais été. Et pourtant, il était hors de question de laisser des gens risquer des séquelles irréversibles alors qu'il pouvait les empêcher.

Il n'était sorti que deux fois pour le moment, mais il devait maintenant partager ses journées entre ses recherches avec Hank et son entraînement.

Logan, le vétéran chargé de le mettre suffisamment en forme pour tenir le temps d 'un combat, était tout sauf compréhensif et patient. Il parut évident que la vie calme et protégée que Charles avait mené jusque là ne l'avait pas préparé à la dure existence d'un soldat. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il aurait bientôt perdu le petit ventre dont sa sœur se moquait constamment.

Le second avantage de son nouveau rôle était qu'il pouvait tester lui-même en situation réelle les progrès de Hank.

Désormais, chacun de ses ordres arrivait sans le moindre accroc au Jaeger et le retour d'information était limpide. Il avait l'impression que c'était son propre poing qui s'écrasait sur le Kaiju, et non pas quatre cent kilos de métal propulsés par des moteurs de plusieurs milliers de chevaux.

Mais malgré leurs progrès indéniables, ils avaient mis du temps à trouver la solution pour le pont neuronal. Et elle apparut presque par accident.

Raven les avait rejoint assez rapidement. Elle lui servait d'assistante de recherche depuis des années et il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Hank - et donc Moira - de la faire venir.

Ils étaient tous les deux liés à la machine de test de Hank pendant que ce dernier mesurait les différences de données entre le cerveau du télépathe et celui, normal, de sa soeur.

C'est parce qu'il utilisait son pouvoir à cet instant que Charles sentit la légère appréhension de Raven. Avant qu'il ne réfléchisse vraiment, il plongea dans son esprit et se retrouva au milieu d'un de leurs souvenirs communs.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans une des chambres du manoir et ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de huit ans. Charles expérimentait sur sa soeur et il perdit le contrôle. La jeune fille tomba sur le sol, se serrant le crane entre ses paumes et il se précipita à ses côtés, les mains tendues pour la toucher, ignorant quoi faire et comment l'aider.

Ils sortirent tous les deux en même temps du souvenir et trouvèrent Hank complètement frénétique devant ses appareils d'enregistrement. Ils avaient réussi à créer le pont, à lier leurs esprits, sans utiliser la télépathie de Charles.

Quelques tests plus tard et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils pouvaient se servir de souvenirs communs pour créer le lien. La difficulté provenait du fait qu'il était facile de se perdre dans le souvenir et de le revivre pleinement. Mais une une fois le pont en place, il restait stable.

Très rapidement, l'armée était partie à la recherche de paires de pilotes ayant des souvenirs communs. Leurs premières recrues devaient arriver le jour même et Charles et Hank avaient été chargés de les former.

Le groupe était hétéroclite : deux frères, Scott et Alex Summer, Ricardo Munoz et son fils, Armondo et pour finir Sean Cassidy et sa meilleure amie, Amanda. De tous, seul Ricardo était un soldat mais ils avaient tous passé avec brio les tests de compatibilité que le trio de scientifiques avaient mis au point.

Les premiers contacts se passèrent bien et très rapidement, la bande de pilotes progressa. En parallèle de leurs entraînements, les équipes techniques du site, avec Hank à leur tête, adaptaient les Jaegers existants aux méthodes de combats de leur pilotes.

Tous espéraient qu'ils seraient prêt avant la prochaine attaque de Kaiju.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

**ooOoo**

Charles fut réveillé en pleine nuit par l'alarme anti-Kaiju du complexe. Son portable sonna trente secondes plus tard. Il était déployé. Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Hank dans la salle de contrôle.

Sean et Amanda arrivèrent une minute plus tard, eux aussi en tenue de dérive. Charles sentit la colère monter en lui, ainsi que chez Hank. Les deux amis avaient fait des progrès indéniables, mais ils n'étaient pas prêt.

Il en fit part à William Striker dès que ce dernier arriva :

"C'est trop tôt. Vous ne pouvez pas les envoyer au combat maintenant."

"Leur Jaeger est le seul qui est en état de fonctionner. Vous les couvez beaucoup trop. Ces gamins doivent apprendre le combat. J'ai vu vos cessions d'entraînement. Il y a bien trop de rires. On ne gagne pas une guerre en s'amusant."

"On ne la gagne pas non plus en sacrifiant des recrues prometteuses."

"Votre avis est dûment noté. Ils sortent quand même. Je mène des troupes au combat depuis bien avant votre naissance."

Charles savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. Striker était un connard. Et il pesait ses mots. C'est dans ces cas là qu'il maudissait parfois son éthique. Il lui serait si facile de pénétrer l'esprit de cet homme et de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais il se refusait d'interférer avec les décisions des gens, il n'utilisait sa télépathie que pour aider. Il n'allait pas changer ses principes en temps de crise. Ils existaient justement pour ces moments là.

Il se tourna vers Hank qui, malgré toute les belles paroles de Striker, attendait son feu vert avant de lancer l'opération. Il lui suffit d'un signe de tête pour tout mettre en branle.

Charles, suivi de Sean et Amanda, se dirigea vers la salle de préparation des pilotes. Deux minutes plus tard, il montait dans son cockpit. De sa position dans le casque de Cerebro – ce nom était une idée de Hank - il vit les hélicoptères le soulever et l'emmener vers sa zone de drop.

Banshee, le Jaeger de Sean et Amanda, était à ses côtés.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient doués, mais pas totalement prêt. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils ne perdraient pas de vue leur entraînement. Les situations de combat étaient toujours différentes, plus stressantes. Les bruits, l'environnement, les conséquences de l'échec. Tout ça se mélangeait et pouvait tétaniser le plus entraîné des hommes. Ou des femmes.

Le Kaiju avait déjà atteint les côtes quand les hélicoptères les lâchèrent dans les champs. Ils se mirent tout de suite en position de combat. Le monstre les vit immédiatement et se lança vers eux. Banshee se plaça en première ligne et utilisa son arme sonique pour le ralentir et le déstabiliser.

Il trébucha et Charles l'attrapa par la corne qui dépassait de son crâne. Il sentit brièvement l'esprit de ruche qui effleura le sien et il renforça ses barrières psychiques.

Il avait tenté lors de son premier face à face avec un ces monstres d'entrer dans son cerveau. Il avait voulu, et voulait toujours, comprendre ce qui les motivait, d'où ils venaient.

Il avait été surpris de trouver, non pas un esprit, mais une multitudes, tous liés ensemble. Il lui était impossible de se protéger d'une telle puissance mentale, tout en pilotant son Jaeger et en combattant. Il s'était donc déconnecté après cette première tentative et n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience. Il espérait pouvoir réessayer dès qu'il pourrait approcher un Kaiju en tant que simple spectateur.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas à cet instant. Il avait un monstre à détruire.

Sa prise sur la corne lui permit de retenir la bête pendant qu'il armait son bras gauche. Il n'était pas un soldat. N'avait pas la mentalité pour. Même si ce Kaiju devait être arrêté, même si Charles n'avait pas le choix, il ressentait toujours une petite hésitation, un pincement au cœur à l'idée de prendre une vie.

Le coup de blaster partit.

Il atteignit sa cible dans le flanc gauche, la faisant hurler de douleur. Ces créatures avaient le sang bleu, une mixture acide qui brûlait et attaquait tout sur son passage. Leur salive n'était pas mieux et Charles prit garde à en rester éloigner.

Malgré ses blessures, le Kaiju revint à la charge mais se trouva dans le champs d'action de Banshee. La puissante onde sonore qui l'atteignit de plein fouet le fit vaciller. Il délaissa Charles et se jeta sur les deux amis.

Le premier contact fut violent.

La puissance des Kaijus était phénoménale et, même préparés, même avec une créature blessée, la force de l'attaque était impressionnante. Pourtant, Sean et Amanda réagirent parfaitement, ils utilisèrent la jambe droite de leur Jaeger comme support, et attrapèrent la corne du Kaiju pour retenir ses puissantes dents loin de leur casque.

Charles entendait les instructions que les deux amis s'échangeaient. Ils étaient tous reliés par des radios.

Il entendit avec satisfaction qu'ils travaillaient parfaitement en tandem.

Chaque mouvement initié par l'un d'entre eux était rejoint presque immédiatement par l'autre. Il resta proche, prêt à agir, mais les laissa combattre. Rien ne valait une situation réelle. Le poitrail de Banshee s'ouvrit et la rangée de roquettes qu'il renfermait partit en quelques secondes. Le Kaiju tomba à la renverse. Il tenta de se relever à plusieurs reprises mais resta cloué au sol.

Les deux Jaeger s'approchèrent. Charles sortit la lame de plusieurs mètres qui était cachée dans le dos de son robot. Il l'abattit sur le cou du monstre, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se détache de son corps dans un jet de liquide visqueux et fumant. Il était mort. Leur mission était terminée. La première pour Banshee. Sean et Amanda s'en étaient admirablement sortis.

Il espérait de tout cœur que leurs autres recrues feraient de même.


	3. Mercenaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde !
> 
> Miracle des miracles, je publie enfin quelque chose. Ça fait au moins deux mois que ça n'est pas arrivé.
> 
> Je pourrais vous donner des tonnes d'excuses, mais la vérité c'est que j'avais la flemme de me relire. Et puis, il y a eu le NaNo le mois denier, et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps.
> 
> Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de relecture / publication normal, donc misez sur un chapitre tous les quinze jours.
> 
> Encore désolée pour le retard.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Erik jeta son casque contre le mur. La violence du coup laissa une renfoncement dans le plâtre. La visière se brisa en deux.

Il était furieux.

Il sortait tout juste de son Jaeger et la colère qu’il utilisait habituellement pour le piloter parcourait encore ses veines lorsque Shaw était apparu. Il lui avait annoncé qu’il devrait rester à la base durant un mois au minimum, voire deux.

Son supérieur lui avait promis quinze jours de repos - qu’il aurait passé à traquer et tuer les responsables de la mort de sa femme et sa fille - dès que son équipe de pilotes serait apte à combattre.

Il y avait trois mois de cela.

Ils étaient aptes.

Depuis des semaines.

Mais il devait rester, car ses incapables de collègues n’étaient absolument pas fiables. Le gouvernement russe, auxquels Shaw avait vendu leurs services, se moquait bien des effets que pouvaient avoir la dérive sur le cerveau de ses pilotes. Il les changeait quand c’était nécessaire. Les rangs de l’armée regorgeaient de volontaires prêt à donner leur vie pour la mère patrie.

Mais pour le moment, Erik était le seul à pouvoir piloter sans danger.

Il n'avait pas besoin du retour d'information du Jaeger afin de combattre efficacement. Sa mutation lui permettait de ressentir tout le métal qui composait la machine. Il savait donc si quelque chose était bloqué ou cassé. Il pouvait même ressentir quand la bave ou le sang acide des Kaiju attaquaient la peinture. Il lui suffisait d'entrer dans une demie-dérive où seuls ses ordres passaient.

C’est pour toutes ces raisons que ces idiots avaient besoin de lui. Et ils payaient Shaw une petite fortune pour être certain qu’il restait à leur disposition.

Après sa dispute avec son supérieur, personne n’avait osé le suivre. Il avait même gardé sa tenue de pilote. Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre. Ils en fabriqueraient une nouvelle. Ou l’un d’entre eux finirait peut-être par avoir assez de couilles pour lui faire face.

Mouais. Aucune chance.

Il s’était assuré que tout le monde sache ce qu’il arrivait à ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête. Le jeune officier qui avait osé le braver marchait encore avec des béquilles. Deux mois après leur petite confrontation.

Il entra dans les vestiaires.

Les quelques personnes à l’intérieur le regardèrent avec surprise. Les portes des casiers métalliques se mirent à vibrer. Il observa les premiers occupants attraper précipitamment leurs affaires et sortir de la pièce. Il était enfin seul. Il fit s’immobiliser les casiers. Il plia ensuite les gonds de la porte. Il fit de même avec la serrure.

Personne ne pourrait rentrer à moins de l’attaquer au pied de biche. Et personne n’oserait en sachant qu’il était à l’intérieur.

Il enleva sa combinaison de pilote sur le chemin des douches.

Il devrait peut-être ne pas tirer autant de plaisir à l’idée que tout le monde le craignait. Mais la vérité était qu’il s’en fichait. Ce que les gens pensaient de lui avait cessé d’être important quand sa famille lui avait été arrachée. Leur haine et leur peur les gardait à distance et c’était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il abandonna le vêtement sur le sol carrelé et mouillé. Il savait que la technologie intégrée à la tunique ne supporterait pas l’eau. Dommage.

Il déposa sa serviette sur un des bancs contre le mur à sa droite. Il se dirigea ensuite, complètement nu, vers la cabine la plus éloignée. La pièce ressemblait à n’importe quelle autre salle de douches communes, il aurait presque pu se croire à la piscine, avec l’odeur chlorée qui saturait l’air.

Il entra dans le box du fond sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il alluma l’eau. Le jet glacial lui coupa le souffle. Peu à peu, l’eau se réchauffa.

Il se pencha en avant et la laissa s'abattre contre sa nuque. Il sentit la tension quitter ses muscles lentement. Il posa les deux mains sur le carrelage froid du mur. Il aurait presque souhaité que le martèlement de l’eau sur ses épaules, son ruissellement le long de  son dos puisse émousser sa fureur aussi facilement qu’elle adoucissait son corps.

Enfin une partie de son corps.

Parce que l’adrénaline de son dernier combat n’avait pas complètement disparu de son organisme. Et que l’excitation de la bataille, d’avoir gagné avait maintenant pris une tournure beaucoup plus charnelle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son sexe, fièrement dressé entre ses cuisses. Il n’hésita pas longtemps. Il saisit sa verge de sa main droite. Le froid de sa paume, transmis par le mur carrelé, le fit frissonner autant que le plaisir procuré par la pression autour de son érection.

Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, précis, presque mécanique. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne cherchait plus à prolonger son attente, à augmenter son désir, petit à petit, jusqu’à ce que son orgasme le laisse haletant, les genoux supportant à peine son poids. Maintenant, chaque geste était efficace, calculé pour en terminer au plus vite, comme lorsqu’il se lavait, mangeait, s’habillait. Comme tout ce qu’il faisait depuis des années, ces choses nécessaires à sa survie, mais dont il ne tirait plus aucun plaisir.

Il se connaissait bien. Il savait très exactement quelle pression appliquer, quel endroit toucher, quel rythme suivre.

Il garda son esprit vide. Il ne voulait pas souiller les souvenirs de sa femme, de leurs étreintes passionnées, en les conjurant à cet instant. Il assouvissait un besoin primal, né d’un surplus d’adrénaline et d’agressivité, qui n’avait rien à voir avec la communion de deux corps qui s’aimaient.

Il jouit rapidement, une main toujours posée sur le mur froid, l’eau battant sur sa nuque. Cette même eau emporta rapidement le liquide blanc qu’il venait de faire tomber entre ses jambes.

Il lâcha son sexe à nouveau flasque. Il ne restait déjà plus aucune trace de son orgasme. Ni au sol, ni sur ses mains, ni même dans ses veines et son esprit. Un besoin physique maintenant assouvi et qui ne méritait pas que l’on s’y attarde.

Le reste de sa douche se termina de la même manière. Moins de dix minutes après être entré dans la cabine, il en ressortit. Il s’avança, encore complètement nu, au milieu des vestiaires. Il s’y habilla avant de débloquer la porte et de sortir. Il rentra dans ses quartiers sans même récupérer sa combinaison de pilote. Quelqu’un passerait s’en occuper. Ou pas. C’était sans importance.

**ooOoo**

Un mois après son dernier combat, Shaw les convoqua dans la salle de commandement du complexe. Il avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Tout le monde était déjà présent quand il entra. Azazel et Emma étaient installés à l’immense table au centre de la pièce, Angel était dans un coin et leur supérieur trônait, comme à son habitude au bout de la table.

Erik referma la porte derrière lui. Il s’appuya contre la chambranle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Après un dernier regard de reproche - il était en retard de cinq minutes - Shaw prit la parole :

“Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous ici, nous pouvons commencer. Nous avons un problème. Petit pour le moment, mais qui pourrait devenir gênant. Le dôme de la côté-ouest des états-unis a peut-être trouvé une solution aux effets secondaires de la dérive.”

Voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Si elle était vraie.

La guerre froide avait beau être terminée depuis longtemps, il restait entre les deux anciens ennemis une culture de l’intox assez envahissante.

Mais le monde avait décidé de s’unir contre ce nouvel ennemi apparu du fin fond du Pacifique. Rien ne laissait croire que les informations ou les avancées scientifiques et technologiques que chacun annonçait n’étaient pas réelles.

Quoi qu’il en soit, cette nouvelle signifiait que les russes auraient moins besoin de lui. Il pourrait retourner à sa propre quête. Mais il comprenait la raison de l’inquiétude de Shaw. Ce que ce dernier confirma lorsqu'il continua son discour :

“S’ils peuvent envoyer n’importe qui piloter, ils n’auront plus autant besoin de nous. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que le contrat que j’ai passé est extrêmement lucratif. Alors vous allez faire le nécessaire afin que nous restions indispensables. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.”

Ils voyaient tout à fait.

Pour le moment, seul Erik pilotait efficacement son Jaeger sans en payer les conséquences.

Emma arrivait, en utilisant sa mutation, à limiter les dégâts. Mais elle perdait énormément en maîtrise. Son pouvoir n’était pas assez puissant pour la protéger tout en transférant les données nécessaires au pilotage de son Jaeger.

Quant à Azazel, son esprit ne fonctionnait pas comme celui des humains. Aucun chercheur n’avait trouvé d’interface efficace. Il pilotait, mais certains ordres ne passaient pas bien. Angel ne les avait rejoins que dernièrement et elle en était encore à la phase d’entraînement.

Ils allaient devoir s’améliorer. Ou trouver d’autres moyens de se rendre utile.

Emma se leva. Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce,, elle ouvrit un peu plus la fermeture éclair qui courrait le long de son décolleté. La méthode qu'elle avait choisi ne faisait aucune mystère. Erik aurait presque plein le pauvre homme sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu.

Azazel disparut dans un plop et Angel sortit sans un bruit. Erik allait la suivre quand Shaw l’interpella :

“Lehnsherr ! Plus de bagarre. Plus d’insultes. Et essaie de te montrer un minimum civil.”

Il ne répondit même pas et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il ne restait que parce que Shaw détenait les informations dont il avait besoin. Seule sa vengeance était importante.

**ooOoo**

Il fallut encore attendre un mois pour que la nouvelle soit officialisée.

L’équipe scientifique de la côte ouest des Etat-Unis avait bien trouvé un moyen de contrer les effets secondaires de la dérive. Ils avaient partagé leur découverte avec le reste du monde. Ils avaient même envoyé les plans de leurs prototypes. Leur combinaison et leur casque permettaient de former un pont neuronal entre deux personnes.

Chacun des complexes anti-kaiju disséminés dans le monde commençait à chercher et à former des paires de pilotes. Shaw était furieux. Il était en train de perdre un de ses contrats les plus juteux.

Erik, quant à lui, aurait pu être ravi s’il savait encore comment ressentir des sentiments positifs. Ce qui n'était, évidemment, pas le cas. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que cette solution soit mise en place le plus rapidement possible.

Deux mois plus tard, il participait à son premier combat en compagnie d'un Jaeger dirigé par un duo de pilotes. Se battre avec le frère et la sœur, embrigadés par Shaw quelques semaines auparavant, ainsi qu'Azazel et Emma avaient rendus la victoire presque trop facile.

Erik n’avait pas suivi comment ce miracle avait eu lieu, mais la télépathie d’Emma semblait lui permettre de se lier à n’importe qui. Sa présence aidait également l’esprit d’Azazel à former une meilleure connexion avec leur Jaeger. Ils avaient donc pris l'habitude de piloter ensemble.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Shaw lui avait promis qu’il le laisserait partir pour trois semaines dès que le reste de leur équipe serait opérationnelle. Ils venaient de prouver qu’ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui.

Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de son patron dès qu’il sortit de la douche. Il entra dans la pièce sans même attendre que Shaw réponde à son coup sur la porte. Il le trouva au téléphone. Le général Assapov, qui dirigeait la base, était à ses côtés.

L’homme lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur l’unique chaise libre et de se taire. A en croire l’accent de leur interlocuteur, ils parlaient avec un américain. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu’ils discutaient d’une mission conjointe et qu’une équipe de deux Jaegers serait envoyée d’ici peu sur la côte pacifique.

Il était déjà debout et furieux avant même que la conversation ne se termine. Shaw prit le temps de remercier son interlocuteur et d’accompagner Assapov à la porte avant de se tourner vers lui.

Erik éructa alors que son supérieur ouvrait la bouche :

“Hors de question.”

“Ce sera la dernière.”

“C’est ce que vous m’avez annoncé la dernière fois, et la fois d’avant. Ça fait pratiquement quatre mois que je bosse sans arrêt. Nous avions un contrat. Je vous aide et, en échange, vous me fournissez des données sur les hommes que je cherche et surtout, vous me laissez du temps pour moi.”

“Les circonstances sont particulières. Je vous promets que si vous réussissez cette mission, je vous libère un mois entier. Et j’ai trouvé le chef de patrouille. Celui qui a donné l’ordre. “

Erik se figea. Il cherchait cet homme depuis trois ans. C’est lui qui avait mené la patrouille, qui avait fait le choix de venir le chercher chez lui. Il était responsable. Et il allait payer.

Shaw sourit. Il le tenait. Et il le savait.

Il enchaîna :

“Maintenant que nous avons éliminé cette petite incompréhension, j’ai des nouvelles à vous donner. Et des ordres. Qui doivent rester secrets.”

Erik s’assit sur la chaise et se pencha en avant, concentré.

“Commencez.”

“J’étais au téléphone avec le responsable du dôme de la coté ouest. Ceux qui ont trouvé le pont neuronal. Ils ont peut-être un moyen d’obtenir des informations sur les Kaijus . Ils ont eux aussi ce pilote qui est capable de combattre seul, comme vous. Et c’est un mutant. Ils ont besoin de vous pour former une équipe et mener cette mission.”

“Pourquoi moi ?”

“Vous vous souvenez que Emma a essayé de lire dans le cerveau d’un kaiju ? Comment leur esprit de ruche était trop puissant pour elle ? Comment elle a failli perdre le contrôle d’elle-même ? Il semblerait que ce mutant peut faire de même. A la différence qu'il est plus puissant. Il arrive à se protéger. Mais il a besoin de quelqu’un capable de piloter le Jaeger pendant ce temps là. Et de former un pont neuronal avec lui, pour l’aider à supporter la charge de la ruche.”

“Envoyez Emma.”

“Non. Elle n'est pas assez douée. Je ne vous envoie pas que pour cette mission. J’ai une tâche secondaire à vous confier. Une tâche extrêmement importante. Je veux que vous la meniez à bien. Et je vous promets que si vous réussissez, je vous libère le temps de terminer votre quête.”

“Qu’est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?”

Le sourire de Shaw s’élargit mais la lueur dans son regard devint sinistre.

Quand Erik sortit préparer son sac trente minutes plus tard, il avait des ordres officiels et d’autres beaucoup moins.

 


	4. Compatibilité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous
> 
> Je voulais publier demain, mais comme je serai en Slovénie, je me suis dit que ça serait plus prudent de le faire maintenant. Et aussi ma Nalou chérie avait besoin de lecture.
> 
> Comme je vous l'avais promis, j'essaie de reprendre un rythme de publication "normal".
> 
> Je vous remercie et vous fais plein de bisous pour vos gentils retours de la semaine dernière.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Charles faisait les cent pas dans la salle de briefing. Raven et Hank le regardaient avec étonnement. Il n’était pas habituel pour lui de montrer son excitation d’une manière aussi visible, mais il ne pouvait se contenir.

L’équipe qu’ils attendaient était formée de mutants. Dont une télépathe, comme lui. Et cet homme, cet Erik Lensherr, avait l’air d’être extrêmement puissant. Il était pressé de faire leur connaissance, d’échanger avec eux, sur leurs mutations, sur leurs pouvoirs.

Depuis que les Kaiju étaient apparus, les mutants, qui vivaient jusque là cachés, s'étaient découverts à la face du monde. Devant l’ampleur de la menace, certains avaient choisis de se battre, de mettre leurs pouvoirs au service de la guerre. Car c'était bien d'une guerre qu'il s'agissait.

Ils savaient tous que lorsque la situation se serait stabilisée, le sujet ferait l’objet d’un débat animé, mais pour le moment, les hommes et leurs dirigeants avaient d’autres problèmes à régler. Si Charles parvenait à réunir les mutants, à les faire parler d’une seule voix, ils pourraient vivre en paix avec leur reste de l’humanité.

Il les sentit arriver alors que leur hélicoptère se posait sur le toit du complexe. Quatre personnes. Un seul humain, le pilote. Et les trois mutants.

Il reconnut tout de suite l’esprit de la télépathe, complètement fermé, dur comme le diamant. Il ne força pas. Il ne voulait pas leur donner de mauvaise impression. Le second esprit était étrange, le cheminement de ses pensées différent de tout ce qu’il avait rencontré jusque là.

Et le troisième. Le troisième l’attira immédiatement. Tant de force, une volonté sans faille. Il était pressé de rencontrer l’homme à qui il appartenait.

Charles prévint Hank et Raven de l’arrivée de leurs invités. Deux minutes plus tard, le docteur MacTaggert entra dans la pièce, suivie du colonel Striker. Ils s’assirent tous les deux à la tête de l’immense table de réunion et ils attendirent patiemment que leur invités les rejoignent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent, encadrés par deux soldats dont l’un portait un œil au beurre noir.

La femme, Emma Frost, était une magnifique blonde qui marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait. A son arrivée, Raven se redressa. Charles la vit modifier légèrement son apparence, gagner quelques centimètres en hauteur, ainsi qu’à la poitrine. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand leurs regards se croisèrent, tout deux amusés.

La seconde personne à entrer avait la peau rouge et les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Il avait également une queue qui se terminait par une pointe et qu’il tenait fièrement à la vue de tous. Ce devait être Azazel.

Mais malgré le sex appeal de la jeune femme et l’évident exotisme du premier homme, ce fut celui qui fermait la marche qui attira immédiatement le regard de Charles.

Erik Lensherr.

Il était grand. Quelques centimètres de plus que lui, qui faisaient toute la différence. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés, mais il n’aurait pas fallut beaucoup plus pour qu’ils deviennent brun. Ses yeux bleu acier étaient attentifs, mais complètement dénués de toute chaleur. Sa posture était rigide, gardée. Lorsque Charles effleura son esprit du sien, il rencontra piques, échardes et rocs acérés. L'effet fut celui d’une gifle et il recula bien vite.

Le colonel Striker commença immédiatement le briefing. Les lumières de la salle s’éteignirent et une série de graphiques et de photos apparurent sur l’écran derrière l’officier. Il entama la réunion par des informations générales :

“Comme chacun d’entre vous le sait, les Kaijus sont issus d’une faille en plein milieu du Pacifique. Alors qu’ils apparaissent un par un, et à des périodes plus ou moins longues, nous savons qu’ils sont en réalité bien plus nombreux.”

Son regard se posa sur Emma.

“Je suppose que vous avez essayé de pénétrer leur esprit.”

Elle grimaça avant de hocher la tête. Charles comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. L'expérience avait été traumatisante. Elle répondit :

“Ils sont tous liés les uns aux autres. La pression est insupportable.”

Striker reprit, le montrant du menton :

“C’est ce que notre télépathe nous a dit aussi.”

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, y compris le regard d'acier d’Erik Lensherr. Tout le monde était visiblement plus tendu, sauf Raven, bien entendu. Personne n’aimait l’idée que quelqu’un puisse entrer dans leur esprit. La réaction était toujours la même. Il sentit Emma tenter de rentrer dans ses pensées.

Lentement, il plaça un doigt sur sa tempe :

_Je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais si vous essayez à nouveau de lire mon esprit, je devrais me protéger. Je suis plus puissant que vous. Je ne peux pas vous assurer que je ne vous blesserai pas._

La présence se retira. La jeune femme se redressa dans son siège et Charles fit retomber sa main. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Raven sourire et il lui envoya en pensée :

_Soit sage._

Le sourire de sa sœur s’agrandit.

Striker, complètement inconscient de la petite conversation  qui venait d’avoir lieu autour de la table, continua à parler :

“C’est à partir de là que nous avons mis sur pied notre plan. Le professeur Xavier, ici présent, pense pouvoir fouiller leur esprit et en tirer des informations capitales. Pour ça, il a besoin de quelqu’un avec qui former un pont neuronal. Quelqu’un qui pourra partager la charge de l’esprit de ruche tout en continuant à piloter le Jaeger.”

Erik le coupa :

“Il est hors de question que quelqu’un entre dans ma tête.”

Charles se tourna vers lui.

“Vous entrerez autant dans la mienne. Nous avons besoin de ces informations. C’est capital.”

Il comprenait l’autre homme. Former un pont neuronal avec un inconnu ne lui plaisait pas du tout non plus, mais il devait lui faire comprendre à quel point c’était important. Il ajouta rapidement avant que quiconque puisse intervenir :

“Les attaques s’accélèrent. Les prévisions de Hank sont alarmistes. Même avec les usines du monde entier travaillant à pleine capacité afin de produire les pièces nécessaires aux Jaegers, nous ne pourrons pas suivre si nous en arrivons à une attaque tous les trois jours comme il l’a prédit. Et ceci n’est valable que si nous ne perdons aucun pilote. Trouver des personnes avec assez de souvenir en commun et compatibles pour former un pont prend du temps. Il y a ensuite leur entraînement.”

Striker le coupa sèchement :

« Xavier. Ces informations sont classifiées.”

Il se tourna vers le Colonel :

“Nous ne gagnerons pas leur confiance en leur cachant des choses. Ces petites guerres inter-pays doivent finir. La menace est bien trop importante.”

Il continua pour le reste de l’assemblée :

“Le modèle de Hank prévoit des attaques tous les quinze jours dans 8 mois, hebdomadaires dans 12 mois et journalières dans 14. Nous ne survivrons pas si nous en arrivons à ce point. Et il y a aussi la probabilité qu’ils mènent des attaques multiples. Nous ignorons ce qu’ils cherchent, quelles sont leurs motivations. La menace envers l’ensemble de la population est bien trop grande pour que nous restions sans rien faire. Pas quand nous avons la possibilité de trouver une solution.”

Son regard se posa sur Erik. Tout reposait sur sa participation. Lui seul était capable de piloter le Jaeger pendant que Charles lisait les pensées du prochain Kaiju qui les attaquerait. Il devait le mettre en face de ses responsabilités.

“Nous devons récupérer des informations et cette mission est notre seul moyen d’y arriver.”

Il aurait pu pénétrer son esprit, y lire ce que Erik pensait et y trouver de nouveaux arguments. Il aurait même pu lui imposer l’idée, lui faire croire que la décision d'accepter était la sienne. Mais ce n’était pas le genre de personne que Charles était.

Il avait décidé, très tôt après avoir appris à maîtriser son pouvoir, qu’il ne s’en servirait pas pour imposer sa volonté aux autres. Ce principe était actuellement mis à dure épreuve, ils pourraient sauver tellement de monde si seulement Erik acceptait, mais il devait s’y tenir. Les principes étaient là pour vous empêcher de faire des erreurs en temps de nécessité.

Le regard bleu acier se planta dans le sien. Il projeta sa pensée suivante directement vers l'autre homme :

_S'il te plaît, Erik._

Les légers sillons au coins des yeux et de la bouche d’Erik se plissèrent un peu plus. Puis il hocha la tête, une fois.

“Comment voulez vous procéder ?”

Alors que Hank se levait pour présenter les résultats de ses recherches et la suite de leur plan, Charles envoya une dernière pensée :

_Merci_ _._

Le regard qui se posa à nouveau sur lui était un peu moins dur.

**ooOoo**

  
Ce fut Charles qui fut chargé de faire visiter le complexe à leurs invités. Il leur montra leurs quartiers, les salles d’entraînement, le mess des officiers et les laboratoires.

L’étape suivante était leur combat de compatibilité. Il avait mis au point cette technique avec Raven et Logan. Elle permettait de mesurer la capacité des pilotes à travailler ensemble, à former le pont. Ce n’était pas parfait encore, mais ça leur donnait une bonne base. Et ils l’amélioraient à chaque test.

Charles avait essayé d’engager la discussion avec Erik durant la visite, mais ce denier n’avait répondu que par des monosyllabes. Le télépathe avait vite laissé tomber.

Emma s’était montrée beaucoup plus ouverte, répondant à ses questions avec une telle sincérité qu'il n’avait pas eu besoin de ses pouvoirs pour savoir qu’elle mentait la moitié du temps.

Azazel, quant à lui, s’était entretenu avec Raven. Sa sœur cachait depuis sa plus tendre enfance sa véritable apparence. Par instinct de conservation. À la différence de la mutation de Charles, la sienne était pleinement visible et sa peau bleue lui aurait attiré des ennuis. Azazel n’avait probablement pas eu cette chance. Il aurait certainement plein de choses à apprendre à la jeune femme sur le fait de s’accepter telle qu’elle était.

Ils prirent un repas rapide au mess des officiers, puis toute la troupe se dirigea vers les salles d’entraînement. Charles attira Erik dans les vestiaires où ils enfilèrent chacun une tenue de combat. Ils saisirent ensuite les grands bâtons de bois qui allaient leur servir d’arme.

Ils entrèrent ensemble sur les tatamis et se firent face. Raven et Hank se tenaient au bord des tapis, près à enregistrer les données dans le formulaire qui leur permettait de calculer la comptabilité.

Logan avait continué à l’entraîner. Il devait, chaque jour, passer deux heures avec lui. Sa forme, ainsi que ses réflexes s’étaient indéniablement améliorés, mais il restait avant tout un professeur d’université. Rien n’aurait pu le préparer à se battre contre un adversaire comme Erik Lensherr.

Charles ignorait quelle vie cet homme avait menée, ce qui l’avait poussé à devenir cette masse de colère et de haine qu’il ressentait dans chacun des coups qu’ils échangeaient, mais il n’était pas de taille.

Il avait beau mettre tout ce que Logan lui avait appris en pratique, ils n’arrivait que difficilement à bloquer les coups qui pleuvaient vers lui. Après cinq minutes de combat, Erik avait déjà fait trois touches. Encore une et ce serait fini. Charles n’avait pas besoin de lire les résultat du test pour savoir qu’ils n’étaient absolument pas compatibles et pourtant, ils n’avaient pas le choix. Si Erik refusait de faire un pas vers lui, ce serait à lui de s’adapter.

Il débloqua son pouvoir et effleura l’esprit de son opposant. Le contact serait suffisant pour lui donner un peu d’avance et lui permettre de devancer les mouvements de son adversaire.

Il ne lui permit pas de combler leur différence de force et de vitesse, mais leur combat devint un peu moins à sens unique. Il passait toujours la plupart de son temps en défense, mais il réussit à mener quelques contre-attaque. Rien de bien dangereux et Erik le bloqua sans aucune difficulté. Pourtant Charles ne faisait plus que subir.

Alors que le temps passait et qu’Erik n’arrivait pas à marquer son dernier point, le télépathe sentit un changement s’effectuer dans l’esprit du mercenaire. Il y avait encore une quantité inimaginable de colère et de haine. Il se rebellait toujours autant à l’idée que quelqu’un entre dans son esprit, mais son attention se porta un peu plus sur son opposant. Alors que jusqu’à maintenant, il n’avait pas montré le moindre intérêt pour aucun d’entre eux, allant jusqu’à les ignorer complètement, son esprit se concentra sur Charles.

Et juste comme ça, quelque chose se modifia. Les coups d’Erik étaient toujours implacables mais leurs mouvements se synchronisèrent. C’était encore très loin des gestes souples et sans accroc que le test exigeait, mais il y avait quelque chose. Comme deux danseurs qui s’approchent pour la première fois. Ils n’étaient plus autant des opposants que des partenaires.

Erik ralentit, adaptant sa vitesse à la sienne. Il fit des mouvements plus amples, plus souples. Charles n’avait plus autant de mal à le suivre, même sans sa télépathie. Il lui suffisait désormais de lire le langage corporel de l’autre homme.

Leur combat s’éternisait.

Il souhaita presque qu’il ne s’arrête jamais.

Malgré la douleur dans ses bras - Erik tapait vraiment fort - et son souffle qui ne faisait que s’accélérer. Il ressentait une forme d’excitation à avoir ce regard bleu acier fixé sur lui, concentré sur ses gestes, sur son corps. Charles se demanda si Erik le regarderait avec la même intensité s’il était au dessus de lui, le rythme de ses hanches les emmenant tous deux au septième ciel.

Cette pensée, venue de nulle part, lui fit perdre sa concentration.

L’impact du bâton contre son plexus lui coupa la respiration. Il tomba à genoux.

Erik sembla surpris, presque inquiet, pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se renferma totalement. Il quitta la pièce sans attendre. Il avait disparut avant même que Raven et Hank ne s’agenouillent à côté de Charles pour l’aider à se relever.

 


	5. Résister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Je me suis dis que comme ce chapitre était prêt, autant vous le partager aujourd'hui.
> 
> Et puis je l'avoue j'avais juste envie de dire : pas de nouveau chapitre avant l'année prochaine, je suis désolée, il va falloir être patient.
> 
> Bon par contre, je suis un peu prise par le temps, alors je vais tous vous remercier pour vos adorables comments et vos kudos et tout simplement le fait que vous me lisiez.
> 
> Et j'ai une super résolution pour l'année prochaine, plus de réponse aux comments en retard, on va voir ensemble si je m'y tiens.
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre, où que vous soyez, quoi que vous fassiez.
> 
> Bonne année (et bonne lecture)

Erik entra dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement en claquant la porte. Il venait de parler avec Shaw et dire que la conversation ne s'était pas bien passée était un euphémisme.

Sa mission officielle avançait lentement mais sûrement. Mais celle que son patron lui avait confiée ne fournissait pas résultats escomptés.

Il savait que le moyen le plus rapide de quitter cet endroit était de la terminer mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si le sort de l'humanité - le sien compris - lui importait. Le monde pouvait bien brûler, tant que les monstres qui lui avaient arraché sa famille périssaient dans les flammes.

Si elles daignaient l'emporter également, il les accueillerait avec soulagement. Elles ne pourraient jamais être plus brûlantes et douloureuses que la colère et la haine qui l'habitaient depuis des années.

Et pourtant, Erik n'arrivait pas à terminer sa mission. Il lui suffisait de faire capoter le programme scientifique de cette base et il pourrait se lancer à la poursuite de sa prochaine proie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà menée à bien.

Tromper ce Charles Xavier aurait été tellement simple. Malgré sa télépathie et son intelligence, le jeune homme ne voyait que le bon dans chacune des personnes qu'il croisait. Il avait accueilli Azazel, Emma et Erik les bras ouverts et n'avait jamais cherché à leur cacher quoi que ce soit.

Cet idiot d'optimiste était d'ailleurs en train de l'observer depuis l'autre côté du vestiaire, déjà changé. Il l'attendait pour leur entraînement quotidien. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite lorsqu'il vit Erik approcher, le pas rapide et le corps tendu par la colère.

C'était décidé. Il allait profiter de ce moment seul avec Charles afin de faire avancer son projet. Ce ne serait pas compliqué de le convaincre. Il lui montrerait les prototypes de connexion qui soutenaient le pont neuronal. Son pouvoir lui permettrait ensuite de les modifier sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Shaw serait content et Erik pourrait continuer sa vengeance.

Mais pour ça, il devait se montrer un peu plus abordable, un peu plus sociable. Avant toute chose, il devait se détendre. Il dénoua chacun de ses muscles et laissa ses épaules descendre légèrement.

Pendant qu'il récupérait ses affaires dans son casier, Erik tenta d'adoucir ses traits et pensa même à sourire. Il savait par expérience que son sourire avait tendance à mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Il se contenta donc de ne pas fusiller du regard Charles quand enfin il se tourna vers lui.

Ce dernier l'observait calmement depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il était comme toujours, parfaitement habillé et composé. Parfois, Erik lui enviait ce calme et cette sérénité. Quelque chose en lui voulait briser cette image, il voulait voir Charles perdre ses moyens. Il était certain que ce serait un tableau à garder en mémoire : Charles en colère, les joues rouges et les yeux brûlants. Entendre autre chose que ses mots posés, son léger accent, sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

À son grand désespoir, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen de réussir cet exploit.

Quelques soient ses propres paroles, agressives la plupart du temps, souvent insultantes.

Quelques soient ses efforts lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient, il n'avait jamais réussi qu'à faire accélérer la respiration de l'autre homme. Il obtenait parfois un regard déçu, accompagné d'un "J'attends mieux de toi, Erik." qui faisait naître une boule de honte dans le bas de son ventre alors même que la colère lui brûlait les veines.

Charles n'avait toujours pas bougé. Erik se rendit compte qu'il l'observait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il cacha sa gêne sous sa brusquerie habituelle :

"Tu attends quoi ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Son ton ne gêna pas le moins du monde le télépathe et Charles répondit, toujours aussi poli :

"Je t'attendais." Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au dojo et montra le chemin de la main "Après toi, mon ami."

Erik passa devant lui en sifflant :

"Je ne suis pas ton ami."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de la manière dont je veux définir notre relation."

La porte se referma doucement derrière eux. Erik se dirigea d'un côté des tatamis. Il se tourna ensuite vers Charles qui n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air troublé par ses mots durs.

Si c'était comme ça.

Il pouvait faire pire.

"S'accrocher aux personnes alors qu'il est évident qu'elles ne partagent pas tes sentiments est pathétique."

Charles avait atteint sa propre place et il eut le culot de sourire :

"Je peux vivre en étant pathétique. C'est mille fois mieux que l'alternative."

"Qui est ?"

"La solitude."

Cette remarque était pour lui. Il refusa de réagir. Il plissa les yeux et se mit en position de combat. Il était hors de question d'avoir cette discussion. D'autant plus avec ce jeune idiot qui ne savait rien de la vie et de ses souffrances.

Mais Charles n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini, car il ajouta :

"Rien ne t'oblige à t'y enfermer."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, ma vie me convient parfaitement. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas mon ami. Rien ne m'oblige à t'écouter déblatérer tes idioties."

Il vit Charles soupirer de l'autre côté des tatamis. Il se mit lui aussi en position avant d'ajouter :

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu as si peur, Erik."

Leurs bâtons entrèrent en contact moins de deux secondes après. Erik ignorait comment le sien était arrivé là.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la colère.

Contre tous ceux qui l'avaient trahis, blessés.

Contre tous ceux qui s'étaient servis de lui.

Contre tous ceux qui lui avaient arrachés les petits bouts de bonheur qu'il avait réussi à grappiller, à garder.

Contre Charles. Qui ne savait rien du tout. Qui avait toujours vécu entouré d'amour et dans le confort.

Il n'avait pas peur. De rien.

Il avait juste décidé de ne plus faire l'effort. À quoi bon chercher à se lier à d'autres êtres humains, ils ne feront que te trahir. Ou on te les arrachera. Et il ne te restera plus rien. Absolument rien. Que de la douleur.

Son coup suivant résonna dans la pièce vide. Et celui d'après. Et le suivant. En encore. Et encore.

La rage propulsait chacun de ses mouvements. Il sentait le métal tout autour de lui. Il vibrait à l'unisson de son pouvoir, prêt à réagir à ses ordres. Il était tenté de l'arracher au béton et au plâtre qui les entourait et à les ensevelir sous un tas de débris. Plus de peine, plus de douleur, plus de haine. Juste le néant.

Il luttait contre cette envie quand il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos, toute sa colère disparut en même temps que l'air dans ses poumons. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de se focaliser sur le plafond. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Le visage de Charles apparut dans son champs de vision. Le télépathe avait un sourire en coin qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

"Tout va bien, Erik ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?"

Erik se releva et se retint de grogner quand le mouvement réveilla la douleur dans son dos. La colère et son pouvoir lui avait fait perdre sa concentration et son adversaire en avait profité pour passer à l'offensive.

Charles s'approcha de lui, le sourire vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Erik l'arrêta d'un geste brusque de la main. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, ni de son inquiétude et encore moins de sa sollicitude.

"Tout va bien. Il en faut plus pour me blesser, tu es à des lieux de faire le poids."

Et parce que Charles s'approchait toujours, il ajouta :

"Il va encore falloir que tu t'entraînes si tu veux me blesser."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire mal à un ami ?"

Encore cette connerie.

Comme Erik restait silencieux, Charles ajouta :

"Tu es tombé violemment sur le dos. Je préférais faire vérifier que tu n'as rien par le médecin de la base."

"Je vais bien. Continuons."

"Je ne me battrais plus contre toi aujourd'hui. Je respecterai ton choix de ne pas aller à l'infirmerie, mais je refuse de prendre le risque que tu te blesses encore plus."

Erik serra la mâchoire. Cet homme était exaspérant.

Au lieu d'avoir peur lorsqu'il fut fusillé du regard, Charles sourit.

"On pourrait profiter de ce petit répit pour faire un peu plus connaissance. Et si tu veux j'irai te chercher un café pendant que tu vois le médecin. Celui de la machine du bureau de Striker, pas le jus de chaussette qu'ils servent à la cantine."

Le télépathe l'observait avec espoir. Refuser signifiait voir apparaître la déception dans ces magnifiques yeux bleus et, à cet instant, Erik fut incapable de s'y résoudre.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il fit passer les besoins d'un autre avant les siens. Mais il était hors de question que Charles s'imagine avoir la moindre emprise sur lui.

"Ajoute un peu de son bourbon au café et je pense pouvoir rester le temps que ces incapables de l'infirmerie fassent les vérifications nécessaires."

Le sourire de Charles devint tout simplement radieux.

"Parfait. Je t'accompagne là-bas et je vais le chercher immédiatement après."

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre. Erik l'observa en se demandant encore ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à destination que Charles se rendit compte qu'Erik ne l'avait pas suivi.

Il se retourna vers lui :

"Tu viens ?"

Ha oui. Ce sourire. Il était prêt à faire des efforts si Charles Xavier continuait à sourire ainsi.

**ooOoo**

Il put, durant les semaines qui suivirent, profiter plusieurs fois des ces sourires. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, l'homme les distribuait librement.

À n'importe qui.

À la serveuse de la cafétéria quand elle lui tendait son repas.

Aux techniciens qui les aidaient à enfiler leurs combinaisons de dérive.

Aux gens qui faisaient le ménage dans les couloirs.

À la secrétaire de Striker.

À son aide de camp également.

Tout le monde avait le droit à ses sourires et peu à peu, Erik chercha à les provoquer. Il aimait spécialement voir les lèvres de Charles s'étirer parce que lui-même avait sortit un trait d'humour ou lui avait tout simplement fait plaisir.

Comme chaque matin, Erik se promit qu'aujourd'hui, il résisterait. Il ne tenterait pas d'obtenir un de ses petits rayons de soleil. Pendant que la lame de son rasoir glissait sur sa peau, il savait qu'il ne réussirait certainement pas. Comme il avait échoué la veille. Et l'avant-veille. Et le jour d'avant.

Il y avait quelque chose d'addictif chez Charles. Et malgré toute sa volonté, Erik recherchait de plus en plus sa présence. Ça avait des conséquences positives sur leur compatibilité à la dérive, mais avait également plusieurs effets secondaires dont il se serait bien débarrassés.

Le premier - et le plus pénible - était les moqueries incessantes d'Emma et Azazel. Heureusement, ils se limitaient à faire leurs remarques quand ils étaient seuls et Erik pouvait les ignorer comme il voulait. Il ne faudrait pas que Charles les entende et s'imagine qu'Erik l'apprécie.

Le second était qu'en réalité, il l'appréciait. De plus en plus. Charles était drôle, cultivé, intelligent, attentif. Et, s'il devait être honnête, diablement séduisant.

Ce qui entraînait le troisième effet secondaire. Celui qu'Erik refusait d'admettre. Même dans le secret de son propre esprit. Avec deux télépathes autour de lui, il ne serait jamais assez prudent.

Il attrapa une serviette et essuya ce qu'il restait de mousse à raser sur son cou et ses joues. Il quitta la salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre. Il commençait à s'habiller lorsqu'une alarme retentit soudainement.

Un Kaiju.

Deux secondes plus tard, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha. C'était Hank.

"Un Kaiju de catégorie deux vient de sortir de la faille. Il se dirige vers nous. Vous êtes déployés. Charles est déjà là. tu as cinq minutes."

"Compris."

Hank raccrocha.

Erik sortit immédiatement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Comme le scientifique lui avait annoncé, son co-pilote était déjà présent et il s'était équipé.

Il accueillit Erik avec un immense sourire. Ce dernier sentit son cœur rater un battement ou deux avant de se ressaisir et d'aller s'installer sur son propre promontoire. Les techniciens s'affairèrent immédiatement autour de lui. Il les laissa l'habiller et se concentra plutôt sur ce que lui disait Charles :

"J'étais en train de faire des tests sur l'interface neuronale quand la faille s'est ouverte. J'ai insisté auprès de Striker afin qu'il nous laisse sortir. Nous sommes prêts. Je rêve de me battre à tes côtés depuis des semaines."

Le cerveau d'Erik choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler qu'il avait lui-même rêvé de faire quelque chose avec son équipier. Et ce n'était pas se battre. Il repoussa bien vite cette pensée et balbutia :

"Moi aussi."

Charles sourit à nouveau.

Erik l'observa pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

__Vraiment super, Lehnsherr. Heureusement qu'Azazel et Emma ne sont pas là._ _

Il cacha son malaise en aboyant après les techniciens qui le changeaient. Voilà qu'il parlait comme cet idiot. Le télépathe avait du lui faire quelque chose au cerveau, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Mais même dans la solitude de son propre esprit, il savait que cette idée était idiote. Jamais Charles ne se servirait de ses pouvoirs afin d'influencer les gens. Il était bien trop droit pour ça.

A peine équipé, il se dirigea avec son co-pilote vers le cockpit du Jaeger. Charles avait insisté qu'ils utilisent le sien, Cerebro, quitte à y faire quelques modifications pour Erik.

Les techniciens avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied afin de placer différents métaux derrières les plaques d'acier qui recouvraient l'ensemble du robot. Elles permettaient à Erik de détecter plus facilement les différents éléments qui composaient le Jaeger et lui faisait gagner en vitesse de réaction.

Ils avaient piloté en tandem plusieurs fois et Erik ne fut pas surpris de la facilité à laquelle lui et Charles entrèrent dans le pont neuronal, puis dans la dérive. Il ne fut pas plus surpris quand ils réussirent à éliminer l' énorme Kaiju en moins de cinq minutes.

Il devait bien avouer qu'ils formaient une très bonne équipe. Même sans sa télépathie, Charles arrivait à le comprendre comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant, même pas sa défunte femme. Son empathie paraissait sans limite et il savait très exactement comment agir quand il était près de lui. Il avait suffit à Erik ne plus se rebeller à chaque fois que l'autre homme faisait un pas vers lui pour que la magie opère.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il pilotait un Jaeger, il participa à la petite fête qui avait lieu après chaque combat gagné. Rester enfermé dans sa chambre, avec sa colère et sa haine, alors que Charles était rayonnant de joie dans la cafétéria minable du complexe, n'avait absolument aucun attrait.


	6. Un Kaiju, Enfin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde.
> 
> Et nous voilà pour le premier chapitre de l'année pour cette fic. Et en plus je suis ravie de vous annoncer que j'ai fini de l'écrire et de la relire. Il vous reste encore quatre chapitres pour en profiter (dont celui-là).
> 
> Les choses ont avancé dans le dernier chapitre, et comme promis à certains dans mes réponses à leur comment (d'ailleurs mille milliard de mercis à vous tous), nous allons voir ce que Charles en pense.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous.

Charles était saoul. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne et sa mutation lui permettait de le cacher aux gens autour de lui, mais il n'était plus tout à fait maître de ses décisions.

Ce devait être l'unique raison pour laquelle il était appuyé contre un des murs de la cafétéria, en train de mater l'œuvre d'art qu'était Erik Lehnsherr. Non pas que ce soit une activité qu'il n'ait jamais pratiqué, mais il était beaucoup plus discret quand il était sobre.

D'un autre côté, comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait encore les veines saturées par l'adrénaline de leur combat, le cerveau empli des images qu'il avait reçu de son copilote pendant la dérive. Et pour la première fois depuis que le groupe de mutants était arrivé dans la base, Erik était resté pendant les festivités organisées après chaque victoire.

Il se tenait un peu à l'écart, une bouteille de bière à la main, et il discutait avec Emma et Azazel. Il ne se mélangeait pas au reste des habitants du complexe, mais au moins il n'était pas enfermé dans ses quartiers.

Charles était tellement fasciné par la manière dont sa sa pomme d'Adam bougeait alors qu'il avalait une goulée de sa boisson qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le regard d'Erik était posé sur lui.

En fait, c'était la présence de Raven dans son esprit, son  _Tu es tout sauf discret, Charles_ qui lui fit lever les yeux. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à la seconde où son regard croisa celui bleu acier de son copilote. Ce dernier leva sa bouteille vers lui et Charles fit de même avec son verre.

Il le vida ensuite d'un trait.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de boire en présence d'Erik. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il laisse libre court à ses envies. Leur amitié était bien trop importante pour la réussite de leur mission. Il était hors de question de la compromettre parce que Charles rêvait chaque nuit de son coéquipier.

**ooOoo**

Malheureusement cette petite fête n'était pas la dernière fois où Charles se retrouva dans une situation compromettante.

Et il n'avait pas l'alcool à blâmer cette fois.

Non.

Il n'avait que lui-même, son manque de concentration et sa maladresse habituelle pour ça. Et puis aussi son imagination débordante qui l'avait mis dans cette position pratiquement toutes les nuits. Ou durant sa douche. En buvant son café matinal. Ou celui de dix heures.

Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi Erik avait élu domicile dans son esprit à la seconde où Charles n'était pas occupé, mais il s'était installé et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en bouger.

Le fait d'être, en ce moment même, allongé sur le dos, le corps d'Erik pressé sur le sien n'allait pas aider à l'en déloger.

Tant pis si les raisons qui les avait amené dans cette position n'étaient pas celles que Charles espérait. Tant pis si sa chute, puis celle de son coéquipier allaient lui laisser des bleus sur une bonne partie de sa peau.

Être immobilisé par le poids d'Erik, le voir se redresser sur ses avant-bras, sentir la pression de son bassin contre son entrejambe augmenter avec le changement de position, avoir son souffle qui caressait ses lèvres. Tout ça valait bien quelques douleurs.

Il espérait juste que son ami ne se rendrait pas compte de l'effet qu'avait leur proximité sur sa libido. Encore que vu la vitesse à laquelle son sexe se gorgeait de sang, il ne lui faudrait qu'un léger mouvement pour que le pot-aux-roses soit découvert.

Charles se concentra sur son érection, tentant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle serait probablement privée de toute activité ludique dans les semaines à venir si elle ne se tenait pas bien.

"Charles ? Ça va ?"

Son regard se fixa sur le visage d'Erik. Il paraissait inquiet.

"Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi ?"

"Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle et tu ne réponds pas. Tu t'es cogné la tête ?"

C'était possible.

Ça pourrait expliquer la lenteur à laquelle ses pensées réagissaient. Remarque, la quantité de sang qui avait arrêté d'irriguer son cerveau pour se déplacer plus bas était une possibilité plus vraisemblable.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas."

Ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur les épaules d'Erik lorsque ce dernier commença à se relever.

Charles allait le retenir quand il se rappela pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il laissa avec regret son ami s'éloigner et prit la main qu'il lui tendit. Elle était chaude et faisait pratiquement disparaître la sienne.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?"

"Oui, certain."

Erik le regarda, les sourcils froncés mais n'insista pas. Il insista par contre pour arrêter là leur séance d'entraînement et pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre avec l'ordre de se reposer un peu.

**ooOoo**

La suite ne fut qu'une longue descente aux enfers pour Charles.

Raven se rendit compte du léger béguin de son frère. Pourquoi il avait cru pouvoir lui cacher était un mystère. Et bien entendu, elle s'empressa de prévenir Hank.

Les deux amis passèrent les semaines qui suivirent à l'asticoter, à faire des remarques de moins en moins discrètes devant Erik et à trouver des excuses de plus en plus idiotes afin de laisser les deux hommes seuls.

Leur dernier méfait en date avait été de transformer un des labos non utilisés en salle de projection. Ils y avaient traîné Charles, lui annonçant qu'Erik et le reste de son équipe seraient là. Ils avaient même joué la carte « apprendre à mieux se connaître ». il avait été incapable de refuser.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et vit la lumière tamisée, les chaises inconfortables entourant le seul et unique canapé, il sut qu'ils l'avaient piégé.

"Raven."

Il essaya d'utiliser son ton le plus menaçant mais sa sœur resta à le regarder avec un sourire bien trop innocent pour être vrai.

"Oui, Charles ?"

"A quoi tu joues ?"

"A rien, Charles."

"Ne te moque pas de moi."

"Jamais je n'oserai, Charles."

Il allait faire demi-tour et sortir quand Erik entra. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur lui et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir. Saleté de mauvaise habitude. Le nouvel arrivant leva un sourcil interrogateur et Charles se retourna vers sa sœur pour la fusiller du regard.

_Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ._

Le sourire qui fendit ses lèvres démontra à quel point elle n'était pas inquiète de ses menaces. Elle s'approcha d'Erik et le manœuvra sans qu'il s'en rende compte vers le canapé. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Charles avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une des horribles chaises.

Hank était en train de tripatouiller quelque chose derrière eux. Bien. Ils pouvaient être plusieurs à jouer à ce petit jeu. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ce que sa traîtresse de sœur attendait de lui. Il se dirigea vers une des chaises.

_N'y pense même pas, Charles. Tu vas t'asseoir à côté de lui ou je vais ressortir tous mes vieux dossiers sur toi ._

Et elle en avait des tonnes. Charles ne survivrait pas à la mortification si Erik apprenait certaines anecdotes de son adolescence. Cette teinture blonde. Ces shorts bien trop courts. Ces souvenirs de soirées perdus à tout jamais dans les limbes de l'alcool.

_J'ai même des photos._

Cette dernière remarque finit de le décider et il s'installa à côté d'Erik. Il fit très attention à rester sur son coussin, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place sur le canapé. Sa position, pas du tout naturelle, eut pour effet de lever un des sourcils d'Erik ainsi qu'un coin de sa bouche.

Et il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.

Charles allait tuer sa sœur.

Hank devait être en train de lancer la vidéo car lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté de Raven, l'écran devant eux s'anima. Il fallut moins de deux secondes à Charles pour reconnaître le film.

_Je vais te tuer._

_Mais non, Charles. Tu adores cette histoire._

_Ce n'est pas la question._

La voix d'Erik coupa leur petite conversation privée.

"On devrait attendre Emma et Azazel."

L'expression de surprise sur le visage de Raven était parfaite. Tout le monde se serait fait avoir. Tout le monde sauf son frère qui sentit la joie irradier de l'esprit de la jeune femme.

"Ho oui. J'allais oublier. Je vais aller les chercher. N'arrêtez pas le film, je fais vite."

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et se retourna au moment de sortir :

'"Hank, viens avec moi. Ça ira plus vite à deux."

Le scientifique jeta un regard désolé vers son ami et sortit à son tour. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Charles le savait.

Et il allait devoir rester, seul, à côté d'Erik pendant tout le film. Rimbaud Verlaine. Et ses scènes très très explicites.

Il ne savait pas si c'était cette pièce allait se transformer en paradis ou en enfer.

**ooOoo**

Cette nuit là, Charles s'endormit difficilement.

Regarder ce film, à côté d'Erik, s'était apparenté à de la torture. Parce que très rapidement, l'objet de ses fantasmes s'était penché vers lui, et son souffle chaud avait porté ses remarques et ses questions jusqu'aux oreilles de Charles.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, les grognements et gémissements issus du film lui étaient apparus plus bruyants qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Il ne savait pas s'il avait imaginé la tension qui était montée entre lui et Erik, mais la manière dont ce dernier l'avait regardé avant de prendre congé, avait créé un frisson qui avait remonté tout son dos.

Plus tard, dans la solitude de son lit, il avait fini par céder et par saisir son érection. Son orgasme fut rapide et le laissa bien loin d'être satisfait, mais ça lui permit d'enfin s'endormir, vers deux heures du matin.

Il se réveilla, groggy, au son de l'alarme anti-kaiju et de son téléphone. Un rapide coup d'œil a l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était 2H30. Super. Il allait devoir combattre avec moins de trente minutes de sommeil.

Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit Erik afin de passer sa tenue de pilote. La fatigue ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer que ce dernier avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux. Ils feraient peut-être mieux de laisser une autre équipe s'occuper de cette sortie.

Il allait en faire la proposition à Hank quand ce dernier s'approcha, complètement excité.

"C'est le bon."

Charles referma la bouche. Ils attendaient un type de Kaiju particulier pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

Les recherches menées sur les cadavres avaient montré qu'à partir d'une certaine taille, les monstres possédaient un second cerveau, plus petit. Ce deuxième centre nerveux permettait au corps de bouger sans surcharger l'organe principal.

Toute l'équipe de chercheurs du dôme supposait que se connecter à ce cerveau secondaire serait moins risqué tout en leur apportant les informations dont ils avaient besoin. La difficulté était qu'il ne fallait pas que le Kaiju soit trop gros et dangereux. Erik devait être capable de le battre seul tout en étant lié à Charles pendant la dérive.

Ce Kaiju était le premier depuis des mois à correspondre à ce besoin particulier. Ces montres avaient tendance à grossir à chaque apparition et bientôt ils n'auraient plus le choix.

Ils allaient devoir combattre, même fatigués.

Hank les accompagna jusqu'à leur cockpit. C'est lui qui harnacha Charles, tout en lui parlant à voix basse :

"Tu seras prudent. Promets moi que si la pression neuronale est trop importante, tu couperas la connexion."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer."

"Promets moi."

Hank était son ami depuis des années, son meilleur ami même. Et c'est lui qui l'avait entraîné dans toute cette histoire. il savait que le jeune scientifique s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

"Je te promet. Pas de comportement héroïque. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude."

Hank sourit légèrement mais il redevint rapidement sérieux.

"Ne m'oblige pas à annoncer à Raven que tu es mort ou que ton cerveau a frit."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Erik et grogna :

"Fais au moins une chose de bien dans ta vie et ramène le vivant."

Pendant quelques secondes, Charles crut qu'Erik allait le rembarrer. Mais le regard de son copilote se posa brièvement sur lui avant de se figer dans celui d'Hank.

"Il ne lui arrivera rien. Pas tant que je serai vivant."

Charles essaya de ne pas laisser son imagination s'emballer en entendant ses mots, mais il ne put rien faire contre le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Il s'empressa de fermer la visière de son casque et attendit le signal pour former le pont neuronal.

Il fit encore plus attention que d'habitude à ne rien laisser passer à travers la connexion. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'Erik se rende compte du béguin d'adolescent idiot que Charles avait pour lui.

Comme Hank l'avait prédit, le Kaiju était assez grand et possédait un cerveau secondaire. Charles effleura son esprit avant de s'assurer qu'Erik était prêt.

"Ça va aller de ton côté ?"

"Je sais piloter un Jaeger seul. Il n'y aura pas de problème."

"Je vais essayer de te protéger le plus possible de leur ruche mais je ne peux rien te promettre."

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Erik. Il l'avait sentit dès qu'ils avaient formé le pont neuronal. Quelque chose qu'il essayait de lui cacher.

Il supposa que c'était cette mission qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Erik était le genre de personne à cacher ses doutes et ses craintes. Et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se concentrer sur autre chose que le monstre de plusieurs tonnes qui se jetait sur eux.

L'impact fut, comme toujours, violent et Charles attendit qu'ils arrivent à bloquer le monstre avant d'abandonner le contrôle du Jaeger à son coéquipier.

Il plongea ensuite dans le cerveau du Kaiju.

Il sentit immédiatement la pression de milliers d'esprits liés les uns aux autres. Moins forte que lorsqu'il avait tenté d'entrer dans le système nerveux principal, mais assez nombreux pour le faire grimacer.

Il renforça ses défenses mentales du mieux qu'il put et il se mit à la recherche d'informations.

Il appris que le monstre qu'Erik combattait n'était qu'un soldat, à peine plus qu'une machine, avec juste assez d'intelligence pour suivre les ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Mais ses maîtres, ses créateurs en réalité, formaient une espèce évoluée.

Ils visitaient les mondes en ouvrant des failles et quand ils étaient viables pour eux, ils les envahissaient. Les humains n'étaient qu'une gêne, un obstacle à détruire et éradiquer avant de prendre possession d'une nouveau monde.

Ils n'arrêteraient que lorsqu'ils auraient réussi.

Une violente secousse lui fit perdre sa concentration. Les esprits auxquels il était lié en profitèrent pour passer ses barrières mentales. Il entendit Erik grogner à ses côtés.

"Charles."

"Je sais. Deux secondes."

Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe et entreprit de repousser la présence qui envahissait son cerveau. Il avait conscience d'Erik et de son pouvoir dans chacun des atomes métalliques qui formaient le Jaeger. Il le sentait libérer sa rage et sa colère afin d'augmenter sa puissance.

Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Charles se remit à la recherche des informations dont ils avaient besoin. Il se battit contre les centaines d'esprits qui étaient derrière le monstre qu'Erik affrontait.

Et puis il entendit un cri :

"Charles ! Sors de là ! Maintenant !"

Il n'avait pas totalement quitté l'esprit du Kaiju lorsque la connexion se coupa. Seul son harnais l'empêcha de tomber au sol. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience était la masse inerte du monstre. Erik l'avait terrassé.


	7. Adrénaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde.
> 
> Cette semaine, c'est un nouveau chapitre de the Rift que je vous amène, ainsi qu'une bonne nouvelle : je vais passer à une publication par semaine. J'espère que ca vous fait plaisir.
> 
> Toute cette fic est dédicacée à ma Nalou chérie, mais j'ai écris ce chapitre là en pensant tout particulièrement à toi. Profites en bien !
> 
> J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, à part merci pour vos adorables retours. Et comme j'avais laissé comme un espèce de cliffhanger il y a quinze jours, je ne vais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps avant de savoir comment va notre Charles adoré.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Erik se détacha de son harnais lorsque Charles quitta la dérive et s'écroula. Il se précipita aux côté de son copilote afin de lui ôter son casque. Il pressa deux doigts contre son cou et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il y sentit le pouls, lent et constant.

Hank de l'autre côté de sa radio était frénétique :

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Charles ? Tu m'entends ? Charles, s'il te plaît. Lehnsherr ?"

Erik pressa une main sur un des boutons à son poignet.

"Ça va, Charles est inconscient, mais nous ne sommes pas blessés. Je vais rester près de lui et rentrer Cerebro sans dérive."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Il était encore lié à son esprit lorsque le Kaiju est mort. Je l'ai prévenu mais il n'a pas coupé la connexion assez vite. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il nous aurait tué."

Ça sonnait étrangement comme des excuses.

Et Erik Lehnsherr ne s'excusait plus depuis des années. Sans compter que même lui était capable d'entendre le début de panique dans sa voix. Et si Charles gardait des séquelles ? Il avait perdu connaissance, ce n'était pas bénin. Il était fort, un des esprits les plus puissants qu'Erik n'ai jamais rencontré, un des plus intéressants aussi, mais il avait des milliers d'autres cerveaux contre lui.

Hank reprit la parole :

"Il faut le ramener au plus vite à la base. Je vous envoie un hélicoptère."

Il était hors de question qu'il quitte Charles des yeux. Il fut surpris par l'intensité de ce sentiment, mais le cacha pendant encore quelques secondes :

"Pas la peine, je peux faire rentrer Cerebro sans lui. Je coupe la ligne, j'ai besoin de me concentrer."

Il rappuya sur le bouton et resta seul avec Charles.

Il l'allongea au sol et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se concentra ensuite pour ramener les milliers de tonne du robot vers le complexe. Avec la colère maintenant remplacée par l'inquiétude, sa maîtrise sur le métal était plus erratique. Pile au moment où il avait besoin d'être efficace.

Putain.

Heureusement, Charles ne réveilla de lui-même alors qu'ils traversaient le no-man's land qui entourait la base. Il s'assit en grognant et le soulagement qui envahit Erik lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

Il aida le télépathe à se relever et l'installa dans son harnais.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Juste mal au crane. Et je ne pense pas être capable d'entrer en dérive."

"Je m'occupe de faire rentrer ton Jaeger. Repose toi."

Le reste du trajet fut un peu plus aisé. Avoir Charles à ses côtés, conscient et capable de parler lui apporta la concentration dont il avait besoin.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au complexe, Raven, Hank et ce qui ressemblait à la moitié de la base attendaient devant la passerelle qui menait au cockpit. Ils furent immédiatement bombardés de questions : sur la santé de Charles, sur ce qu'il avait vu, sur la suite des événements.

L'excitation était palpable et même si Erik était conscient des enjeux de leur mission, Charles venait tout juste de reprendre connaissance.

Il repoussa sans ménagement les gens qui s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux.

"On peut respirer ? Et prendre une douche ? Ou c'est trop demander ?"

Son ton était cassant mais il eut l'effet escompté. Un chemin s'ouvrit devant eux et il put entraîner son copilote vers les vestiaires. Il ferma à clef derrière eux et bloqua le métal de la cliche.

Erik se retourna ensuite vers Charles qui était déjà en train d'enlever sa tenue. Il observa avec envie la manière dont le tissu épousait le corps de son co-pilote. Il ignorait de quelle matière était fait leur combinaison mais l'enlever était toujours une expérience pénible.

Charles avait réussi à ôter son maillot et il le jeta sans cérémonie sur le banc à côté de lui, puis il fit face à Erik et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux descendre, descendre, descendre. Son sang bouillonnait encore de l'adrénaline du combat et ça le rendait téméraire. Comme après chaque victoire son corps cherchait à éliminer le trop plein d'énergie. Il sentit son sexe essayer de se dilater dans son pantalon.

Heureusement pour lui, la matière était si serrée qu'elle réussit à contenir sa réaction. Le reste n'était qu'une question de volonté.

Et s'il y avait une chose qu'Erik avait en quantité, c'était de la volonté.

Rester à distance de Charles. Ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder. Garder son timbre de voix habituel. Empêcher son esprit d'imaginer ses lèvres rouges autour de sa queue. L'empêcher de penser à la manière dont ses propres dents laisseraient des marques sur sa peau blanche. Ne pas remarquer à quel point le bleu de ses yeux était vibrant alors qu'ils se posaient sur lui.

Il suivit Charles dans les douches sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme hypnotisé par l'étendue de peau qui s'offrait à son regard. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers lui, un rire dans la voix qu'il sortit de sa pseudo-torpeur :

"Tu comptes te doucher avec ça."

Ça était sa tenue de pilote, qu'il avait oublié d'enlever. Il croisa le regard de Charles, où l'inquiétude avait remplacé l'amusement. Il fit un pas vers lui, la main tendue, comme pour le retenir en cas de chute.

'"Tout va bien Erik ?"

L'idée de tomber dans ses bras était bien trop tentante, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir enfin toucher à cette peau qui ne faisait que le déconcentrer. L'adrénaline et l'excitation continuaient à parcourir ses veines. À inonder son esprit. Il s'avança vers sa proie. Dès qu'il fut à portée, ses mains se posèrent sur le ventre de Charles. Il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquiller de surprise. Ses paumes montèrent le long des flancs. Il s'avança.

Charles recula d'un pas. Puis d'un autre.

Erik le suivit, ne brisant pas le contact une seule seconde. Il sentait l'agressivité suinter par toutes les pores de sa peau, le besoin de posséder, de marquer. Et sa future victime devait le sentir aussi, parce qu'un son étranglé sortit de sa gorge.

Il finit par le coincer dans une des cabines. Ses mains étaient sur les épaules de Charles, le plaquant contre le mur. Il s'approcha encore et, maintenant que son ami n'avait plus nulle part où aller, il se pencha vers lui.

Il ne reconnut que difficilement sa propre voix lorsqu'il parla :

"Dernière chance de sortir d'ici."

Et il le pensait. Malgré le brouillard créé par l'adrénaline, par leur victoire, par les nuits passées à rêver de cet instant, il suffirait d'un non et il reculerait. Mais Charles se contenta de le fixer, les pupilles complètement dilatées. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité. Puis une langue glissa sur une lèvre rouge vif.

Erik perdit le contrôle.

Ses dents s'accrochèrent immédiatement à l'endroit exact où la langue de Charles se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Le gémissement qui résonna dans la cabine lui fit perdre un peu plus la tête. Ses mains, toujours pressées sur les épaules de Charles quittèrent leur place et allèrent saisir les muscles fermes de ses cuisses. Il se servit ensuite de sa prise et le souleva. Il le un peu plus contre le mur. Enfin sa cible était à sa merci, sans aucun moyen de lui échapper.

Erik grogna lorsqu'il sentit une paire de jambes, fines mais musclées, s'enrouler autour de sa taille. La langue de Charles envahit immédiatement sa bouche pendant que des doigts agrippèrent les mèches courtes à l'arrière de son crane.

Il avait gagné. Il était plus grand, plus fort et indéniablement plus entraîné que sa victime du moment. Cette dernière n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir maintenant.

Lorsque Charles tira sur ses cheveux, il se contenta de sourire. Puis son copilote se servit de son appui sur le mur afin de le forcer à reculer de deux pas. Erik le laissa faire, lui laissa croire qu'il avait la maîtrise de la situation. Il referma la porte de la cabine d'un coup de pied dès qu'elle fut assez proche. Un obstacle de plus entre sa proie et la liberté. Non pas que Charles donnait l'impression de vouloir partir.

Il l'embrassait avec passion, ses doigts toujours dans les cheveux d'Erik, tout son corps collé au sien. Brusquement une main quitta son crane et alla s'accrocher sur le dessus de la porte. Avec ce levier supplémentaire, Charles inversa leurs rôles. C'était désormais Erik qui était maintenu entre une cloison froide et un corps brûlant. Comme s'il allait le laisser faire. Comme s'il n'avait pas passé de longs moments à fantasmer sur ce qu'il ferait s'il avait la chance de poser ses mains et ses lèvres sur Charles.

D'un geste précis et rapide, il détacha le bras qui les ancrait tous deux de ce côté de la douche. Il étouffa le cri d'offense que le mouvement engendra avec sa langue et traversa la cabine en une seule enjambée.

L'impact contre le mur du fond fit gémir Charles. Erik utilisa la pression de ses hanches pour le bloquer entre son corps et le carrelage froid. Un jet d'eau glaciale tomba du plafond.

Erik détacha ses lèvres et gronda.

"Merde."

Ils avaient dû appuyer sur le bouton de la douche sans faire attention. Charles, qui n'avait pas d'autres vêtements que son boxer pour le protéger du froid, frissonna. Il se blottit dans les bras d'Erik avant de murmurer contre la peau de son cou.

"Tiens moi chaud le temps que la température augmente."

Le coup de dent qui accompagna la fin de sa phrase fit voir des étoiles à Erik. Il s'éloigna légèrement avant de repartir en sens inverse. Le dos de Charles heurta le mur, mais ce dernier n'abandonnait toujours pas. Il poussait et bougeait entre ses bras, non pas pour descendre mais afin de reprendre le contrôle. Contrôle qu'Erik refusait de perdre. Il pressa sa proie sur le carrelage jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne le combat.

Le sentiment d'euphorie qui envahit Erik à l'idée d'avoir encore gagné attisa son désir. Il profita de sa position pour attacher ses lèvres au cou de Charles. Il sentit contre sa langue le rythme rapide de son pouls et il prit un malin plaisir à laisser une marque que le télépathe aurait bien du mal à cacher.

Ce dernier frissonna à nouveau, mais cette fois le froid n'était pas responsable. L'eau était maintenant chaude et elle tombait en cascade sur les deux hommes. Elle glissait sur la peau nue de Charles et quelques gouttes étaient emprisonnées dans ses cils. Elles auraient pu faire ressortir le bleu de ses yeux si le désir n'avait pas dilaté ses pupilles au point qu'elles masquent presque totalement son iris.

Erik l'embrassa à nouveau. Il poussa sa langue entre les lèvres de Charles et envahit sa bouche. Il voulait - avait besoin serait plus juste - de garder le contrôle. Plusieurs fois, il mordit ou appuya un peu plus fort les cuisses qui étaient toujours attachées autour de sa taille. Il devait faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il avait maintenant presque totalement maîtrisé, la manière dont il voulait qu'il se comporte et qui tenait les rênes.

Il avait toujours était un amant passionné, à la limite du brutal, et ces dernières années n'avaient fait qu'empirer ce trait. Pourtant Charles n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver ça problématique. La seule chose qui semblait le gêner était la tenue qui recouvrait encore le pilote de la tête aux pieds. Il avait déjà baissé la fermeture éclair dans son dos et il était en train de tirer sur les pans pour la détacher des épaules et des bras d'Erik. Le tissu avait tendance à coller, même sec, et cette caractéristiques s'était empirée avec l'eau.

Charles détacha leurs lèvres et haleta.

"Aide-moi à l'enlever. Je veux te toucher."

Sa voix avait baissé de volume et avait perdu son adorable accent, ne laissant que du désir et de la frustration dans son sillage.

Erik chassa ses lèvres, parlant contre sa bouche :

"Pas envie de te lâcher."

Il grogna de frustration lorsque sa langue ne rencontra plus que de l'air, humide et chaud. Charles s'était légèrement écarté et il continuait à tirer sur sa combinaison. Son manque de réussite commençait à l'agacer.

Mais Erik n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser s'éloigner. Il avait complètement bloqué sa cible à l'endroit qu'il voulait et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le libérer. Surtout que la manière dont le télépathe ondulait des hanches contre son érection lui faisait perdre le contrôle un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Ils trouveraient un moyen.

Erik libéra une de ses mains et aida tenta tant bien que mal d'enlever une manche de sa combinaison. La tâche n'était pas déjà simple, mais avec l'eau et le fait qu'il refusait de s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres, elle devint titanesque. Quand enfin Charles réussit à libérer son bras, son épaule et une partie de son torse, il s'attaqua immédiatement au second côté. Erik le sentait tirer, pousser, et il recueillait de ses lèvres chaque grognement de frustration ou de victoire.

Il aurait peut-être dû y mettre un peu plus du sien car lorsque le télépathe réussit enfin à libérer ses bras et son torse, le contact entre leurs deux peaux nues fut glorieux. Mais Charles ne semblait pas s'en satisfaire. Il continua à bouger et à n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était bien trop occupé à faire autant de marques que possible sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre. Son coéquipier ne pourrait pas croiser une seule personne dans les jours à venir sans qu'ils sachent qu'il appartenait à un autre.

Il se débrouillerait pour qu'ils apprennent que ce quelqu'un d'autre était lui. Il n'imaginait que trop bien les regards jaloux de tous ceux qui lorgnaient sur Charles. Charles qui était actuellement en train de bouger de la plus délicieuse des manières contre lui. Charles qui se pencha pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

"Laisse moi descendre et finir d'enlever cette saloperie de combinaison. J'ai envie de te sucer."

Erik ne savait pas si c'était le juron dans la bouche du professeur ou l'idée d'avoir bientôt sa queue dans cette même bouche, mais il le lâcha immédiatement.

Il posa ses deux paumes à plat sur le carrelage et il regarda, avec envie, Charles se mettre à genoux et détacher, centimètre par centimètre, le tissu de ses hanches, de son boxer, de ses cuisses et enfin, enfin enlever cette maudite combinaison et la jeter par dessus la cloison. Son caleçon suivit le même chemin, quelques secondes plus tard. Il essaya de ne pas bouger, de garder ses mains contre le mur, de laisser l'eau frapper ses épaules recourbées, mais à la seconde où il vit ces lèvres humides se refermer autour de sa verge, il perdit le contrôle.

Ses mains se placèrent de chaque côté du visage de Charles et ses hanches partirent en avant de leur propre volonté. Le télépathe leva les yeux vers lui mais ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris ou gêné par ce brusque mouvement. Il paraissait même encore plus excité à l'idée d'être utilisé ainsi.

Le roulement de hanche suivant d'Erik fut un peu plus rapide, un peu plus profond. Celui d'après aussi. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la tête de Charles était appuyée contre le mur. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part, coincée entre la cloison de la douche et les cuisses puissantes qui bougeaient rapidement. Il ne pouvait que rester là et supporter le rythme qu'Erik lui imposait. À en croire les grognements qui éclipsaient presque le bruit de l'eau et la vitesse à laquelle le bras de Charles bougeait pendant qu'il se masturbait, ça ne lui posait aucun problème à lui non plus.

C'était brutal. Frénétique. Sans une once de finesse. Ils ne cherchaient ni l'un ni l'autre à faire durer le plaisir.

Erik baissa le regard. La vision de sa queue entre les lèvres maintenant rouge vif de Charles fut la goutte de trop. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et jouit.

Il se vida tout au fond de la gorge de son amant, ne prêtant aucune pensée au fait qu'il puisse l'étouffer, l'esprit bien trop embrumé par le plaisir pour former une seule pensée cohérente. Il sentit le grognement de Charles autour de sa queue, la sensation à la limite du douloureux. Il chercha à reculer mais fut retenu par une main sur sa hanche.

_Ne bouge pas._

Tout ce que ressentait le télépathe – désir, plaisir, satisfaction, impatience - accompagna cet ordre. Si Erik avait été plus jeune, rien que ce mélange d'émotion, leur puissance, aurait suffit à le faire repartir pour le second round. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus vingt ans.

Sa queue se trouvait toujours dans la bouche de Charles. Erik lâcha sa prise sur sa mâchoire et glissa ses doigts sur les lèvres qui enserraient son membre.

Charles ferma les yeux, se raidit et jouit à son tour.

Erik observa l'eau qui coulait sur son visage. Il observa les gouttes dans ses cheveux et sur ses cils. Il observa sa gorge qui vibrait au rythme de ses gémissements. Il observa Charles alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, lâchait sa verge et lui souriait.

Il était magnifique.

Merde.

Charles qui était resté à genoux jusque là, se laissa tomber sur les fesses et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. Erik était, par il ne savait quel miracle, toujours debout. Il aimait pouvoir observer son coéquipier depuis cette hauteur.

Merde.

La respiration de Charles était laborieuse. Sa bouche était entrouverte et il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Erik avait envie d'embrasser ces lèvres, de sentir chaque halètement, chaque son qui en sortait.

Merde.

Mais plus que tout, il avait envie de relever son copilote, de l'arracher à cette douche et de l'emmener dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

Merde. Merde. Merde.


	8. Retombées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Me revoilà de retour pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui de la semaine dernière, parce qu'on va voir ce Charles en a pensé, lui.
> 
> L'épilogue sera publié la semaine prochaine. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire et il n'est pas exclu que j'y revienne dans un futur plus ou moins proche.
> 
> Avant de vous laisser découvrir la suite, je vais vous obliger à passer par un petit moment de pub complètement assumé : j'ai ouvert une page FB afin de pouvoir échanger avec mes lecteurs plus facilement, ou différemment. Pour le moment, elle ne contient que le planning des publications du mois et je mets un petit teaser de chaque chapitre un peu avant de le publier. Mais j'ai d'autres projets et on pourrait y voir un espace de discussions sur les derniers chapitres publiés. Ou y mettre nos suggestions de lecture. Enfin ça peut devenir plein de choses, on va voir comment ça évolue dans le temps.
> 
> Si vous voulez m'y rejoindre, cherchez la page "Lanae's world - Fanfiction", je vous y attends avec du café, du thé et des craquelins au chocolat.
> 
> L'instant pub est terminé (désolée de vous avoir infligé ça). Maintenant... Charles.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Merde.

Malgré tous ses efforts, les marques qu'Erik avait laissées sur sa peau étaient pleinement visibles. Même un de ses pulls à col roulé n'arrivait pas à totalement camoufler celle juste en dessous de son oreille. Et puis il faisait au moins 30 degrés dehors. Il attirerait beaucoup plus l'attention avec ce vêtement que s'il se baladait avec toutes ces traces parfaitement visibles sur son cou. Et ses épaules. Et ses clavicules.

Pour la centième fois depuis la veille, il se maudit d'avoir laissé l'adrénaline et son désir prendre le dessus sur sa réflexion.

Il avait su, à la seconde où Erik l'avait acculé dans cette cabine de douche, que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Mais il n'avait rien pu faire.

Pas quand Erik l'avait regardé avec ce besoin, cette envie.

Pas quand lui-même avait l'esprit encore rempli des images de destruction qu'il avait volé dans le cerveau des créateurs des Kaijus. Pas quand son sang bouillonnait de l'envie de simplement vivre, plus vite, plus fort, avant que cet avenir ne les rattrape. Pas quand ils avaient enfin une solution pour refermer cette faille et échapper à ce que le futur leur réservait.

Et il devait maintenant vivre avec les conséquences de son manque de volonté.

La première étant qu'il avait désespéramment envie de recommencer. Maintenant. Tout à l'heure. Aussi souvent que possible.

Il avait toujours pensé que le sexe avec Erik serait incroyable. Maintenant, il le savait. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Et c'était pire.

Pire parce que le comportement de son partenaire avait été très clair. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était juste sorti de la cabine, de la salle de douche et du vestiaire, sans se retourner une seule fois ou hésiter. Et Charles avait entendu chaque porte se refermer avec un bruit sourd et définitif.

Le laissant seul, trempé, glacé et abattu.

La colère, plus contre lui et son comportement que contre Erik, lui fit jeter son pull sur le lit.

Il avait une réunion dans dix minutes. Erik serait présent. Et sa sœur et Hank et Moira. Strycker. Et il avait le cou constellé de suçons et de traces de dents. Très professionnel. Il n'était pourtant pas étranger aux coups d'un soir, il savait qu'une des premières règles était : pas de marque visibles.

Mais il avait légèrement perdu la tête. Erik lui avait fait perdre la tête. Avec ses mains immenses, avec son agressivité naturelle, ses yeux durs comme de la glace.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte de ses quartiers qui s'ouvrait. Seule Raven se permettait de rentrer sans toquer et il maudit sa malchance. Il était torse nu, au milieu de sa chambre, et il n'avait aucune chance de lui cacher l'étendue des dégâts.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se moque de lui, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose sur son visage, dans son regard, parce qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle sans un mot. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit une de ses chemises et lui tendit.

"Habille toi, je reviens dans deux minutes."

Il venait de fermer son dernier bouton quand elle réapparut, un tube de fond de teint à la main.

"Assied toi. Je vais arranger ça."

Elle ne le questionna pas pendant qu'elle masquait chaque marque de son cou avec la crème.

Quand ils entrèrent dix minutes plus tard dans la salle de meeting, Charles avait récupéré son calme habituel.

__Merci_ _ _._

Raven lui sourit avant de prendre sa place autour de la table.

Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Il était face à Erik et il vit les yeux de ce dernier se diriger vers son cou. Charles releva le menton et la mâchoire de son copilote se serra ostensiblement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'aucune marque n'était visible.

Stryker entra à ce moment et démarra le meeting. L'attention de Charles quitta Erik. Il allait certainement devoir répondre à des questions sur le rapport écrit qu'il avait remis la veille.

Le colonel commença à parler :

"Je suppose que vous avez tous lu les documents que nous vous avons apporté hier soir. Si les informations que nous a ramenés Xavier sont correctes, nous connaissons maintenant l'objectif de ces monstres. Nous savons également pourquoi toutes nos attaques sur la faille ont échouées. Je pense que le plus simple est de laisser Xavier nous expliquer ce qu'il a vu dans la dérive. J'aviserai ensuite pour trouver un plan."

Charles avait l'habitude de parler en public, il avait fait assez de conférence dans le passé pour ne plus être dérangé par le regard des foules sur lui, mais celui d'Erik avait un poids qu'il ne pouvait complètement ignorer.

Il réprima un frisson.

Il ne devait pas le laisser avoir autant d'effet sur lui. Ce qu'il s'était passé était une erreur. Ça n'arriverait plus. Même s'il en avait envie.

Ignorant du mieux qu'il put le regard bleu acier qui hantait ses rêves, il commença son exposé :

"Les Kaijus que nous combattons sont des soldats-machines, créés pour nous attaquer. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous différents et qu'ils évoluent à chaque nouvelle apparition, c'est afin de mieux nous combattre. Comme je l'ai noté dans le rapport, ils veulent nous exterminer et s'approprier notre planète. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas réussi. Mais créer la faille leur demande une grande quantité d'énergie, si nous arrivons à la fermer, ils iront ailleurs. C'est le seul moyen de les arrêter. La question est : comment faire ?"

Erik fut le premier à répondre :

"Pourquoi prendre des risques à refermer cette faille ? Nous arrivons à arrêter ces monstres sans trop de difficultés maintenant. Autant miser sur le projet Jaeger."

Erik n'avait jamais fait mystère de ce qu'il pensait du programme Jaeger. Il détestait piloter, d'autant plus quand cela nécessitait de former un pont neuronal. Il était bizarre que ce soit lui qui cherche à le prolonger. Et puis il y avait une gêne dans son esprit, comme s'il cachait des informations et ne croyait pas totalement ce qu'il disait.

Ce fut Hank qui intervint cette fois :

"Nous y arrivons pour le moment. Mais ce que Charles a ramené de la dérive confirme ce que mes analyses avaient prédits. Les Kaijus sont de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus spécialisés et leur vitesse d'apparition va augmenter jusqu'à ce que leur nombre soit ingérable. Nous devons refermer cette faille."

Erik allait insister mais son regard croisa celui de Charles. Ce dernier vit un éclair passer dans ses yeux, un sentiment qu'il ne réussit pas à nommer. Mais il disparut très vite et Erik referma la bouche sans rien ajouter.

Stryker se leva et éteignit les lumières. Il fit apparaître une carte sous-marine de la faille sur un écran derrière lui.

"Nous avons plusieurs relevés de la zone, nous pouvons organiser une mission pour fermer cette faille définitivement."

Charles reprit parole :

"Le soucis c'est qu'elle est protégée par un champs de force, qu'ils ouvrent depuis leur côté. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de passer cette barrière. Et donc aucune chance de la faire traverser par quelqu'un. Nous pourrions profiter de son ouverture lorsqu'un Kaiju la franchit. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit la bonne méthode. J'ignore complètement les conditions de vie de l'autre côté, l'air y est probablement irrespirable et aucun plongeur n'est capable de plonger si profondément sans un équipement lourd qui deviendra forcement handicapant. Un sous-marin ou un Jaeger serait immédiatement détecté et il leur suffirait de garder leur barrière active pour empêcher toute tentative de franchissement."

Erik intervint encore :

« Donc on ne fait rien pour le moment. »

Charles le regarda, les yeux plissés. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Erik. Il était bien trop empressé de laisser la situation telle qu'elle était actuellement.

Hank se leva, visiblement frustré :

« Ce n'est pas envisageable. Nous devons fermer cette faille. J'ai longuement étudié les ondes qu'elle émet. Elles sont de plusieurs natures et j'ai toujours supposé qu'elles formaient une seule et unique signature énergétique. À aucun moment, je n'ai pensé qu'elles pouvaient provenir de deux sources différentes. Suite aux informations procurées par Charles, j'ai à nouveau analysé mes données cette nuit. J'ai réussi à séparer les ondes qui forment probablement la barrière. Elle est plus psychique que physique. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations et de tests mais je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen de la perturber afin que quelque chose réussisse à passer à travers. À bous de voir ce que vous voulez y envoyer. »

Stryker apporta une nouvelle information :

« Je peux vous obtenir une bombe H assez puissante pour la faire effondrer. D'ici deux jours. »

Hank grimaca :

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai trouver en moyen d'ici là. Il me faut plus de temps. »

Temps qu'ils n'avaient pas. Si Charles avait pu entrer dans l'esprit de la ruche, il y avait une très forte probabilité que l'inverse soit vrai. Ça lui avait demandé une bien trop grande quantité d'énergie et de pouvoir pour que toutes ses barrières soient restées imperméables.

« Je peux l'ouvrir. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il continua :

« Je peux l'ouvrir. Si elle est d'origine psychique comme tu le dis, je dois pouvoir l'ouvrir. "

Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il s'approche de la faille. Et que quelqu'un l'y accompagne. Quelqu'un capable de piloter le Jaeger seul pendant qu'il s'occuperait de la barrière.

Il regarda Erik. Celui-ci le fixait également, l'expression de son visage indéchiffrable. Ils avaient certainement perdu hier tous les progrès qu'ils avaient obtenus dans leur relation. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Le tension monta. Puis Erik hocha la tête. Une seule fois.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à décider de leur plan.

**ooOoo**

Comme Stryker l'avait promis, il lui fallut moins de deux jours pour leur obtenir une bombe H. La suite était simple, enfantine même.

Charles et Erik, aux commandes du Cerebro, s'approcheraient de la faille. Ils seraient soutenus par Azazel et Emma, ainsi que Sean et Amanda.

Les rôles de chacun étaient clairs : Charles devait ouvrir la barrière qui entourait la faille, avec l'aide d'Emma si besoin, pendant que les autres s'occupaient d'éventuels Kaijus. Ils espéraient tous qu'ils n'auraient pas à combattre, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

Dès que la barrière serait ouverte, Erik lancerait la bombe de l'autre côté de la faille. Ça devrait suffire à la sceller et à arrêter l'invasion.

Enfin c'était la théorie.

Parce qu'en pratique, Charles n'était pas du tout certain de réussir à travailler avec Erik. Et l'avenir du monde reposait sur leur capacité à le faire. C'était pourquoi il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rendu dans les quartier de son coéquipier.

L'homme avait ouvert sa porte sans un mot et l'avait laissé rentrer.

Le télépathe s'était arrêté au milieu de sa chambre, mal à l'aise. Erik avait refermé la porte et appuyé son dos contre le métal qui la formait.

Ils étaient ainsi depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et la tension ne faisait que monter.

Après une profonde inspiration, Charles prit la parole :

"Nous sommes tous deux des adultes responsables. Ce qui s'est passé est une regrettable erreur. Mais nous avons une mission à accomplir. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : est-ce que tu seras capable de la mener à bien avec moi ?"

Erik fronça les sourcils.

"Tu penses que c'était une erreur ?"

Charles fut surpris de sa réponse. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il sentit les vagues de colère, de regret et de douleur qu'émettait son interlocuteur. Erik avait toujours réussi à contenir ses émotions et à ne projeter que calme et sérénité.

Charles avait espéré ne pas avoir à entrer dans les détails, mais si l'autre homme avait besoin d'en parler pour laisser cet instant derrière lui, il le ferait.

"Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, Erik. Tu as été très clair sur ce que tu pensais, toi. En partant sans te retourner. En claquant chaque porte entre toi et moi, jusqu'à tes quartiers."

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question."

Qu'est- ce qu'il cherchait ? À lui faire avouer qu'être un coup d'un soir n'avait jamais été son intention ? Qu'il tenait à Erik, beaucoup plus que ce dernier le méritait ? Qu'il avait été blessé par son comportement ?

Il n'ignorait pas que le mercenaire pouvait être quelqu'un de cruel, mais il avait également toujours su que c'était un moyen de se protéger du monde qui l'entourait. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Il agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps, avant même leur petite indiscrétion.

Il lui cachait des informations, c'était évident. Charles fut blessé qu'il ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui en parler. Il lui avait montré, à plusieurs reprises, qu'il était son ami, mais ça ne semblait pas être suffisant.

Erik était toujours en train de l'observer, silencieux. Il attendait une réponse. Ils n'avanceraient pas sans ça et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Charles avait deux solutions devant lui.

Mentir.

Ou bien, il prenait un risque. Un de plus. Il mettait ses cartes sur table et il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé au sujet de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

En vérité, il n'avait jamais eu deux solutions. Il refusait de mentir.

Il prit une profond inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

"Non, je ne pense pas que c'était une erreur."

Les mots traversèrent l'espace qui les séparait. Pendant quelques secondes, Charles crut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il allait se retourner et partir quand deux mots l'arrêtèrent :

"Charles, attend."

Erik s'était enfin mis à bouger. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce et passait périodiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Pas une seule fois, il ne leva les yeux vers son invité. Quelques phrases, inintelligibles, de l'allemand peut-être sortaient de sa bouche.

Charles attendit patiemment comme on lui avait demandé. Il fut récompensé de sa patience lorsque Erik se dirigea vers lui.

"Tu fais beaucoup trop confiance aux gens, Charles."

"Nous en avons déjà discuté, Erik. Je préfère prendre le risque d'être blessé que l'alternative."

"Même si cela veut dire saboter le beau projet que tu mènes ici ?"

C'était bien trop spécifique pour être un coup à l'aveugle.

"C'était donc ça que tu me cachais depuis le début."

Il n'allait pas mentir et dire que l'idée qu'Erik était venu ici dans le seul but de détruire tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé ces derniers mois ne le faisait pas souffrir. Mais Erik n'avait encore rien fait. Il aurait pu, à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'avait rien fait.

Et maintenant, ils avaient enfin un plan qui leur permettrait de refermer cette faille. C'était plus important que le sentiment de trahison qui se solidifiait dans sa poitrine.

Erik le fixait de ses yeux dur comme l'acier.

"Tu t'en étais rendu compte ?"

"Bien entendu. Je suis télépathe. Je reçois parfois des idées, des sentiments, sans pouvoir les bloquer."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fouillé dans mon esprit alors, si tu savais que je te cachais quelque chose ?"

"Justement parce que tu le cachais. Je refuse de me servir de mon pouvoir ainsi, Erik. Et ça me peine que tu utilises le tien avec si peu de regard sur la moralité de tes actes."

"Je t'interdis de me juger. Tu ne sais rien de moi."

"Je pense au contraire que j'en sais assez. Assez pour ne pas t'avoir pressé de questions. Assez pour ne pas t'avoir suivi quand tu es parti. Assez pour ne pas essayer de te retenir ou de te dicter ta façon d'agir. Assez pour savoir que tu feras en fin de compte ce qui est juste, parce que malgré ce que tout le monde essaie de te faire croire, toi le premier, tu es quelqu'un de bien."

Charles n'attendit pas qu'Erik lui réponde et il quitta ses quartiers d'un pas décidé.

Il se dirigea immédiatement dans le laboratoire où l'attendaient Hank et Raven. Leur mission devait débuter dans moins de quatre heures, ils avaient des derniers réglages à effectuer.

Il espérait vraiment ne pas s'être trompé sur Erik Lenhsherr, l'avenir du monde reposait sur sa décision.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Nous voilà arrivés à la fin du voyage. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette AU, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire.
> 
> Je tenais vraiment à tous vous remercier pour vos kudos et vos comments et, même tout simplement, pour le fait que vous me lisiez. Ça m'étonne toujours un peu que les idées qui sortent de mon esprit puissent plaire à ce point.
> 
> Je suis consciente que certains vont trouver la transition entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci, un peu abrupt, mais c'est comme ça que je me l'étais imaginé. Désolée pour ceux que j'aurais déçu.
> 
> Bonne lecture (et peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans ce fandom).

Pourquoi est-ce que les chauffeurs de taxi se sentaient obligés de discuter avec leurs clients était une chose qu'Erik n'avait jamais compris. D'autant plus quand ledit client avait très clairement montré qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de tenir la moindre conversation. Et qu'il ne répondait qu'avec des grognements.

Mais ça n'avait pas suffit à décourager l'homme chauve et bedonnant qui conduisait un des véhicules les plus sales qu'Erik ai vu. Et c'était peu dire, il avait voyagé dans des endroits où le fait de trouver un taxi était un miracle.

Il avait eu le droit au prix de l'essence qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. À ces nouvelles voitures hybrides qui tombaient en panne pour un rien. Il était même resté assis pendant les cinq minutes durant lesquelles son tortionnaire avait comparé les mérites de son compteur mécanique aux gadgets qui équipaient maintenant ses collègues, bien trop facile à pirater à son goût.

Mais pas un mot au sujet des Kaijus, ni de la bataille qui avait abouti à la fermeture de la faille, huit mois auparavant. Les gens avaient la mémoire courte. Bien trop courte. Le nouveau sujet de préoccupation des foules était les mutants désormais. Il ne faisait aucun doute à Erik que, d'ici peu, des premières mesures seraient prises à l'encontre de son peuple.

Charles, l'éternel optimiste, n'en était pas aussi certain.

Charles. Qui hantait pratiquement toutes ses pensées lorsqu'il était éveillé et habitait chacun de ses rêves.

Erik observa la route par la fenêtre du véhicule. L'environnement urbain avait laissé place à un paysage beaucoup plus vert depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il devrait arriver au manoir d'ici peu.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait jusqu'ici et il ignorait encore quoi en penser. Ses rencontres avec son ancien copilote avaient toujours eu lieu à New York, quand ils arrivaient à synchroniser ses passages en ville avec l'emploi du temps surchargé du tout nouveau directeur d'école.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette dernière mission qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble. Erik s'était juste pointé au laboratoire à l'heure voulue, il s'était équipé et il était monté dans le Cerebro.

Il ignorait encore comment ils avaient tous réussi à rentrer vivant de cette bataille. Ils avaient fait face à trois Kaijus, spécialement envoyés pour les détruire. Et la barrière psychique s'était montrée si puissante qu'elle avait provoqué des saignements de nez à Erik à travers la dérive. Mais Charles avait tenu bon. Il avait levé cette foutue protection rien qu'avec la force de son esprit et il avait permis à son copilote d'envoyer une bombe de l'autre côté.

Ils avaient sauvé le monde. Et à peine quelques mois plus tard, le monde était passé à autre chose.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant d'immenses portes de fer forgé. Erik descendit du véhicule avec son sac et se pencha à la fenêtre du passager. Le chauffeur regardait, perplexe, son compteur. Il tapa une fois dessus puis se tourna vers lui :

"Ça fera trente dollars."

Bien moins que le prix réel de la course. Mais après avoir passé dix minutes à vanter l'exactitude de son précieux compteur, il ne pouvait pas annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il utiliserait un de ces nouveaux gadgets numériques. Erik ne pouvait rien contre eux, à la différence de ce modèle. Il lui avait suffit de ralentir la rotation d'un seul rouage pour fausser le résultat.

Il tendit les billets au chauffeur qui partit en maugréant. Il resta seul devant la grille. Il aurait pu attendre ici, à hésiter pendant des heures, mais une voix s'immisça dans son esprit.

_Je suis heureux de te voir, mon ami._

_Je ne suis pas ton ami._

De l'amusement accompagna la pensée suivante.

_En effet. Ami est bien trop réducteur._

Il s'était habitué à avoir Charles dans son cerveau, ils conversaient ainsi quand la distance ne leur permettait pas de se voir. Ils ne faisaient pas que discuter d'ailleurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sous l'effet de son pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas le combat habituel, le résultat de trop de colère et de rage, une bataille contre le métal qui la composait. Non, cette fois, c'était comme si une brise avait soufflé sur la porte et qu'elle s'était ouverte de sa propre volonté. Lui qui avait l'habitude de devoir soumettre le métal, de se battre jusqu'à obtenir l'effet voulu, était abasourdi devant la facilité avec laquelle Charles arrivait à maîtriser un pouvoir qui n'était pas le sien.

_Comment as-tu fais ça, Charles ?_

_Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois, Erik, tu ne trouveras la pleine maîtrise de ton pouvoir qu'à l'exact milieu entre la rage et la sérénité._

Avoir Charles dans sa tête n'était plus un problème, mais qu'il parvienne à se servir de ses capacités, mieux que lui, ne lui plaisait pas.

_Tu y arriverais aussi bien si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu._

_Je ne suis pas têtu. Et sors de ma tête, Charles._

_Si tu veux. Je suis en cours, mais Hank t'attend dans le hall d'entrée, il te montrera ta chambre._

Erik ressentit une pointe de déception à l'idée d'avoir ses propres quartiers. Il avait pensé qu'il partagerait ceux du directeur de l'école. Puis il souffla. Il n'était pas une adolescente avec un crush, putain.

Il attrapa son sac et entra enfin dans le domaine. La porte se rebella contre son pouvoir quand il la referma derrière lui. Il traversa les jardins qui entouraient l'imposante bâtisse placée en leur centre.

Comme Charles lui avait annoncé, Hank l'attendait aux pieds d'un immense escalier. Leurs salutations furent tout sauf chaleureuses et le jeune professeur le quitta après l'avoir installé dans une chambre, petite, mais décorée avec goût.

Erik s'assit sur le lit et se demanda à nouveau si c'était une bonne idée d'être venu. Il entendait les cris des enfants, de jeunes mutants, alors qu'ils couraient et jouaient dans les jardins ou la maison.

Il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Peut-être qu'à un moment, il aurait pu. Mais il avait brûlé trop de ponts pour espérer retourner à ce genre de vie. Même s'il le voulait. Et il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Quel que soit l'attrait que pouvait représenter Charles.

La guerre n'était jamais loin. Surtout de lui. Et il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que lorsque l'humanité le déciderait, elle attaquerait les mutants. C'était la façon d'agir de l'homo sapiens quand il faisait face à ce qui était différent. À ce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Des enfants jouaient au basket sur le terrain juste en dessous. Certains avaient l'âge de Nina. Enfin l'âge qu'elle aurait eu si le passé d'Erik ne l'avait pas rattrapé. L'âge qu'elle aurait eu si des monstres n'étaient pas venu l'arrêter.

Les deux chandeliers au dessus du manteau de la cheminée se mirent vibrer et Erik prit une profonde inspiration. Ces monstres avaient payé. Sans les ressources de Shaw, il avait eu du mal à retrouver le chef de patrouille mais il avait réussi. Ce qu'il avait fait ensuite le hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_Erik ?_

C'était Charles. Il avait ressenti le pouvoir d'Erik et était inquiet pour ses élèves.

_Tout va bien. Je ne ferai rien à ta précieuse école._

_Je sais. Ce n'est pas elle qui me préoccupe. C'est toi._

Erik se demandait tout le temps comment Charles faisait. Comment il parvenait, jour après jour, à avoir le cœur sur la main, où tout le monde pouvait le voir et le blesser. Ça demandait un courage dont lui-même était incapable.

_Retourne à ton cours. Nous parlerons ce soir._

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à la fenêtre, à observer un monde dont il ne faisait pas partie.

Charles vint le chercher dès qu'il le put. C'est à dire vers dix-neuf heures, après que tous les élèves de l'institut aient défilé dans son bureau.

Il ne dit pas un mot, pas avant que la porte de ses quartiers privés ne se soit refermée derrière eux.

Et quand le son de la cliche se fit entendre, un seul mot franchit ses lèvres.

"Charles."

Et avant même que le télépathe réponde, il l'avait déjà embrassé. La passion, la tension qui semblait toujours exister entre eux prit le dessus. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des semaines, juste un passage éclair à New York entre deux avions.

Erik tira sur la chemise de Charles et en fit sortir les pans de son pantalon. Il posa ensuite le bout de ses doigts sur la peau chaude de son amant. Il le sentit frissonner contre lui. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il le voulait nu, au milieu de ses quartiers. Ses mains redescendirent rapidement. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir le bouton et la fermeture éclair, Charles stoppa leur baiser et s'écarta légèrement.

Il dit, haletant :

"Pas tout de suite, Erik. Ce soir."

Hors de question. Son sang bouillait de désir, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'autre homme..

"Maintenant. Ça fait bien trop longtemps. Je ne veux pas attendre."

Le rire de Charles était chaleureux. Riche. Parfait. Il augmenta la température du brasier qui avait élu domicile dans le bas du ventre d'Erik.

"Tu es pire que certains de mes élèves. Un peu de patience. Il y a des choses dont nous devons parler avant."

Ses mains s'étaient à nouveau posées sur les hanches de Charles. Il tenta de l'attirer contre lui, mais rencontra de la résistance.

Il se pencha en avant, espérant pouvoir atteindre les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes. Il n'eut pas cette chance.

"Pendant alors. Utilisons ta télépathie, qu'elle te serve à autre chose que de m'ennuyer."

"Tu n'avais pas l'air si embêté que ça la dernière fois. Tu sais lorsque tu étais à Tel Aviv ? "

Ces mots furent accompagnés d'une image très détaillée de lui-même, allongé sur son lit d'hôtel, son caleçon autour de ses chevilles et la preuve de son orgasme en train de refroidir sur ses abdominaux. Il ne s'était même pas touché une seule fois. Il avait joui uniquement grâce aux pensées que Charles lui avait envoyé.

Ça n'aida absolument pas sa libido à se calmer.

Mais Charles avait profité de sa perte d'attention pour s'éloigner. Il s'était approché d'une meuble bas, sur lequel trônait un plateau contenant, entre autre, une bouteille en cristal. Il versa un peu du liquide ambré dans deux verres et en déposa un sur l'accoudoir d'un des énormes fauteuils posés devant l'âtre.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le second, son propre breuvage à la main et posa son regard bleu azur sur Erik, toujours planté à quelques pas de la porte.

"Tu l'as trouvé ?"

La question lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de complètement l'éviter mais il avait espéré pouvoir profiter un peu de son amant avant. Amant qui le regardait actuellement avec un mélange de pitié et d'appréhension.

Erik sentit la colère monter en lui. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Et il voulait encore moins qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort.

Il se dirigea à son tour vers le fauteuil, attrapa son verre et le vida d'un trait.

Cet idiot d'optimiste ne savait rien. Il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir qui s'était transformé en plusieurs coups d'un soir. Mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui faire la morale ou la leçon. Qu'il garde ça pour ses élèves.

Erik retourna se servir un verre. Il versa plusieurs centimètres du délicieux whisky et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de Charles.

Ce dernier l'observait calmement. Il devait percevoir la colère d'Erik, mais comme toujours, elle ne l'inquiéta pas. Il était le seul à ne jamais s'en alarmer. Comme s'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien de la part d'Erik.

Ce qui était vrai, même si cela le peinait grandement.

Il aimerait tant pouvoir l'envoyer se faire foutre. Lui dire qu'il se moquait de son avis et que ça soit la vérité. Réussir à rester loin de lui, loin de son esprit vif, loin de sa chaleur, de son amitié. Loin de sa douceur aussi. Loin de ses yeux, de son corps.

Assez loin pour qu'il ne l'entende pas quand Erik répondit :

"Oui. Il y a quinze jours."

Charles resta silencieux. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'Erik avait fait à tous ceux qui avaient participé à l'assassinat de sa femme et de sa fille. Parce que l'enquête avait beau avoir conclus à un accident, pour lui, c'était un meurtre. Ils étaient venus le chercher, lui. Et comme ils n'arrivaient pas à l'arrêter, ils lui avaient enlevé ce qui lui importait le plus. C'est ce que faisait l'homo sapiens. Ils prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, sans en considérer les conséquences.

"Et ?"

"Pourquoi ne lis-tu pas dans mes pensées, Charles ? Tu aurais ta réponse."

"Parce que j'estime que tu as besoin de le dire. De mettre des mots dessus."

Il avala une grande lampée de whisky. Il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était derrière lui.

Charles sirotait son verre, comme s'il avait tout son temps, comme s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup plus agréable à faire que de ressasser tout ça.

"Il a une femme et deux enfants. Deux filles. La plus petite a moins d'un an."

Charles ne disait toujours rien.

"Il vit à côté de Pasadena. Il est policier. Je l'ai suivi pendant une semaine au moins. C'est un bon flic. Apprécié de ses collègues. C'est un bon père aussi et un mari attentif."

"Tu utilises le présent."

À sa grande honte.

Maintenant Nina et Magdalena ne pourraient pas reposer en paix. La colère reprit le contrôle. Il cracha :

"Je n'ai pas pu. Je suis faible. Elles ne trouverons jamais le repos maintenant. Je l'ai laissé en vie."

"Je ne les connaissais pas, mais je suis certain qu'elles n'auraient jamais voulu que tu t'engages dans cette voie, surtout pas pour elles."

"Tu ne les connaissais pas en effet, alors ne fait pas comme si tu pouvais savoir ce qu'elles auraient pensé. Ou voulu. C'était mon rôle de les protéger. Mon rôle de les venger."

"Au contraire. Je sais très exactement ce qu'elles auraient souhaité. Parce qu'elles t'aimaient. Tout comme moi. Et que ça me peine de te voir vivre ainsi."

Le regard d'Erik plongea brusquement dans celui de Charles. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments. Ils étaient amis - il était maintenant prêt à l'accepter et à l'avouer - et ils baisaient. Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de plus.

Charles se pencha en avant.

"Je suis content que tu l'ai laissé vivre, Erik. Pas parce que je ne suis pas capable de supporter l'idée que tu ai tué des gens, mais parce que, de toi même, tu as arrêté de suivre ce chemin destructeur. Tu peux te poser maintenant. Où tu veux. Peut-être même ici, si tu le souhaites."

"Tu ne veux pas de moi près de tes précieux élèves, Charles."

"Je pense que tu as énormément à leur apporter."

"Je ne me vois pas enseigner, je n'aurai jamais la patience."

"Qui te parle d'enseigner, il y a plein de choses à faire ici. Prof de sport, jardinier, cuisiner, mécanicien, réparateur, amant du directeur."

La dernière proposition avait été annoncée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il y avait une vulnérabilité dans la voix de Charles. C'est ce qui poussa Erik à étudier sa proposition, même si ce n'était que pour trouver des argument afin de la refuser.

"Il y a des dizaines de raisons pour lesquelles c'est une très mauvaise idée. Des centaines mêmes."

"Et il y a en a encore plus à rester. Erik, ces enfants ont autant à t'apporter que toi à leur donner. Ils te montreront que certaines choses dans ce monde sont bonnes et méritent que l'on agisse pour les préserver. Tu as besoin de retrouver foi en l'humanité."

"Charles, l'humanité veut notre extinction."

"Non, Erik. L'humanité a peur, c'est à nous de lui montrer qu'elle a tord à notre sujet. Et puis …"

Charles se tut. Il était rare qu'il ne termine pas ses phrases ou ses pensées. Erik se pencha en avant, les yeux fixés sur l'autre homme. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir et reprit :

"Si tu continues à vivre ainsi, si tu t'obstines à suivre ce chemin, si tu ne trouves pas quelque chose de bon, de sain à laquelle te raccrocher, nous allons finir par nous retrouver face à face dans une bataille. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi."

Il sourit, ce petit sourire en coin qui rendait Erik dingue.

"A moins que ça soit entre des draps."

Erik n'avait pas de projet pour l'avenir, n'en avait plus depuis cette horrible journée, quand sa femme et sa fille s'étaient éteintes. Seule sa vengeance, sa colère et sa haine l'avaient fait avancer. Mais ce que Charles lui proposait, quelque soit le poste qu'il choisisse, avait un certain attrait, ne serait-ce que pour le sexe , les discussions interminables et les parties d'échec.

Et ce futur potentiel qu'il décrivait, la possibilité de se retrouver en tant qu'adversaires sur un champs de bataille ne l'attirait pas. Charles avait sauvé la terre d'une invasion d'alien, il pourrait certainement empêcher une guerre entre humains et mutants.

Peut-être que le télépathe avait eu raison lorsqu'il était venu lui parler le matin avant qu'ils ne détruisent la faille.

Peut-être qu'Erik avait du bon en lui, caché par la colère. Peut-être que Charles l'avait poussé à évoluer. Il l'avait certainement déjà changé. Il y a quelques mois, il serait revenu de Pasadena avec du sang supplémentaire sur ses mains. Enfant ou pas.

Peut-être qu'il devrait faire plus confiance à Charles.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha. Il prit le verre qu'Erik tenait toujours à la main et le posa au sol. Il s'assit ensuite sur ses cuisses et entoura sa nuque de ses deux bras. Il arrêta ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

"Reste. Au moins une paire de jours. Tu peux réfléchir ici à ce que tu vas faire ensuite."

Erik n'arrivait pas à vraiment se concentrer avec le corps de Charles si proche du sien. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui et de le porter dans sa chambre. Il le ferait ensuite hurler de plaisir de manière à ce que tous les élèves, tous les professeurs sachent que leur précieux directeur était bien loin d'être l'homme sage et propret qu'ils croyaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent qu'il lui appartenait. Maintenant et jusqu'à ce que Erik parte.

S'il partait un jour.

Alors qu'il se relevait, Charles dans ses bras, ses cuisses autour de sa taille, et se dirigeait vers la chambre adjacente à grandes enjambées, Erik se dit que rien n'était moins sur.


End file.
